


Dulcet

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is optimistic, Louis is pessimistic, and they meet in an annual autumn fair. Louis is a photographer with a unique style and Harry is a tall, lean, handsome literature student that decides to be the one to show Louis that life can be wonderful by sweet words and sweeter songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chaptered work and I'm quite nervous with it. I hope it'll go well and I'll try updating regularly (at least I'll try).  
> 

Louis was far too busy checking his bag over and over again that he missed hearing the slight sound of the door clicking.

What managed to grab his attention, however, was the familiar yet peculiar knocks made by his and Zayn's ever so cheerful friend and next-door neighbour, Niall. He has a strange pattern for his knocks. A knock followed by three more and a final one before he pushes the door wide open and shouts at the top of his voice, "Good morning!"

Although they’ve told him countless amount of times to stop shouting in the mornings, it's all quite futile. Knowing Niall, he'll always continue doing what he wants to do in his own too cheerful way.

"How many time have we told you to stop—" Louis says but quickly gets interrupted by Niall hugging him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Niall exclaims. Louis sighs loudly but hugs him back.

"Honestly Niall, you need to stop—" but again, Louis gets interrupted.

"Next time you come in here screaming you won't get any breakfast," Zayn says as he enters the kitchen, dropping his messenger bag on the counter as he goes towards the fridge to grab a water bottle. Niall freezes in his spot and Louis laughs as he pulls him away.

"Good morning, Zayn," Niall whispers, voice barely audible causing Zayn to chuckle quietly.

"I didn't mean it, but honestly stop doing that already," Zayn says.

"You're the best!" Niall says after letting out a breath in relief and Zayn puts an arm around him pulling him closer.

"He's only the best when it comes to food," Louis remarks causing Niall to laugh loudly and he smirks because he never fails in making Niall laugh. Zayn shakes his head and instead focuses his attention on Niall once again.

"We already had breakfast and we are leaving in a bit. You'll be okay eating alone? We can stay a bit longer if you want," Zayn asks.

"I'll be fine, what did you make?" Niall asks and Zayn smiles softly while ruffling Niall's hair.

"Waffles," Niall beams and tries to ruffle Zayn's hair as well but Zayn swats his hand away, "hey, I just spent these last couple of minutes fixing it. Don't ruin it," that only encourages Niall even more but again Zayn swats his hand away. He scolds him softly and Niall just laughs through it.

Louis doesn’t say a word, but just smiles softly at them.

He and Zayn have grew up together —all the things that Louis went through in his life Zayn was there. There are few things Louis is glad for happening in his life, and one of them is definitely meeting Zayn. He's got a big heart and that's why Louis thinks he and Niall are really lucky to be the closest friends of Zayn.

What Louis finds strange about all of this is the fact that he and Niall have only known each other for a year and yet they’ve grown so close to each other. Last year when he and Zayn were just starting their final year, the Irish lad moved right next to them and introduced himself with a huge smile. They weren't surprised when he told them he was attending the same university as them as their flat is just couple of blocks away from their university.

It's a good thing, Louis thinks to himself, that he has these two. But that thought is also the very same one that keeps him up at night. That thought is the one that keeps him up at night bringing unwanted memories back.

He has spent countless amount of nights with tears streaming down his face as he places his hands on his mouth to muffle the sounds of his crying. He always ends up hiding his face in his pillow, pulling the comforter all the way up to cover himself as he curls himself under it, and crying even more until he eventually falls asleep tired from crying.

There are other nights though that he doesn't cry —he stays quiet as the thought of disappearing keep on running constantly in his mind.

He loves Zayn and Niall dearly, but he knows that just like everything else in his life, he doesn’t deserve them and one day they’ll realise it. Because that's how it is for him; nothing good lasts for him.

His thoughts are quickly interrupted when seconds later his twin sisters come rushing in the kitchen with Daisy in front holding his phone.

"Mum said to call her tonight after we come back," Phoebe says as Daisy hands Louis his phone back.

"Phoebe! Daisy!" Niall yells and Zayn hits him slightly on his head as he removes his arms around him. The two girls run towards his side as he hugs them both.

"Will you come with us today?" the two ask at once and he chuckles slightly.

"Nah, I have work," the two girls frown but he quickly continues with, "but tomorrow I will!"

As the two girls shriek in excitement, Zayn goes to grab his bag and so does Louis., “Daisy, Phoebe go and get your coats. We're leaving now," Louis announces and the two girls quickly say their goodbyes to Niall before running back to Louis' room to grab their coats.

"They are only staying until tomorrow, right?" Niall asks as he grabs a chair and sits down to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah, Dan has apparently some sort of work in London this weekend so mum told him to drop the girls here so they can attend the fair. He wasn't really keen about them spending their weekend with me though," Louis speaks quietly and lets out a tiny breath at the end.

"Louis—"

"It's fine Zayn, really," Louis interrupts, hoping that they both would drop it.

"I was wondering, are you going to do that gallery thing?" Niall suddenly asks and Louis is grateful for the sudden change in the subject

The "gallery thing" Niall mentioned is a gallery that Louis has been offered to do for his photography works. An entire gallery will be done just for his work, imagine that. Louis's been told he has a unique photography style that not many are able to capture.

That's how he was able to grab the attention of many when he took part in a photography competition that Zayn basically dragged him there two years ago. He won and since then his photography work has been gaining more recognition.

It is all so unreal and Louis has been having a hard time grasping all of this. He knows though that life isn't really a joy ride and he will have to decline the offer soon.

"I'll probably decline. They said they'll contact me again next week for my final decision and I'll tell them that I can't," Louis says.

"Why? I thought you were excited." Zayn asks, a smile seeming sad visible.

"It'll be dull, it'll lack originality. I need to find something, or someone, to photograph and be able to capture something unique that many aren't able to. But I have no idea what is this thing I want to capture and I can't find it in one week. Even if I do, I doubt it I will be able to find someone that is perfect and would agree to model for me in one week," Louis sighs and Zayn squeezes his arm reassuringly

"So you need a muse?" Zayn asks and Louis nods his head.

"You never know what can happen. You might meet your muse in the fair," Niall says as he takes one more bite of his waffle.

"Yeah, but I know with my luck nothing will happen," Louis says and the twins come running in with their coats ready to leave.

"Ready?" Louis asks and they both nod their heads. He smiles at them as they both head towards the door to grab their shoes. He looks back to see Niall staring at him with a huge grin, "what?"

"Buy me something nice please!" he pleads and the two chuckle.

"You're coming with us tomorrow. Besides we are going there for work, not to mess around," Zayn says as he goes grabbing his own shoes.

"Yeah, the messing around part is for another day," Louis adds and Niall starts laughing again.

"Lock the door after you leave, okay?" Zayn says and Niall nods his head as he waves them goodbye.

☁ ☁

"This is quite unbelievable." Zayn says after they have spent the last couple of minutes bickering on what to do first once they arrive.

"It really is. Out of all the journalists in London they choose you," Louis says from where he is sitting in the passenger seat, resting his head against the cool window.

"I'm just glad they choose you when I mentioned you, it wouldn't be exciting working with anyone else."

"Thank you," Louis mumbles quietly and Zayn smiles softly, "why are you smiling this much?"

"So proud of you," Zayn beams, his eyes always shining so brightly when he looks at him filled with so much love, and Louis doesn't understand how lucky he is to have Zayn.

"Shut up and focus on driving."

When they eventually reach the fair, they're stunned by how big the place is.

If Louis had to describe it in one word, he'd use colourful. Banners of different sizes and colours are all over the place. The signs and posters accompanying them are as colourful. Stalls of different sizes and types are all over the place. He can make out the smell of the food coming over from the left most side and hear the clattering of dishes and whatever kitchen essentials used.

It's filled with many people, old and young, loud and quiet. All he can hear is the murmurs of all the people mixing together and every now and then a loud child would scream, their voice standing out to the quiet murmurs.

And yeah, this fair is really one of the most talked about events of the year.

They pass by many stalls and Zayn interviews every single one of them while Louis photographs the place and his sisters every now and then. As they kept on passing different stalls, the number of interviews and photos taken kept on increasing. They pass by a craft making stall that catches the attention of Daisy and she quickly points it out to Phoebe. Louis doesn't miss the huge smile that spreads across Phoebe's face.

"Louis, can we please stop by it?" Daisy asks

"Please Louis!" Phoebe adds and Louis really can't turn them down so he allows them and the two thank him before rushing by the stall.

"You found your muse yet?" Zayn teases.

"I told you I won't find my muse anytime soon," Louis sighs and Zayn rubs his arms.

"I'm certain everything will work out."

"I'm certain everything will _not_ work out."

"Be hopeful. I'm going to interview the two at that stall your sisters went to, you'll come along?" Zayn offers but Louis shakes his head.

"I'll just look around," Louis clarifies.

"Alright, keep your eyes open for your muse," Zayn hums as he leaves and Louis rolls his eyes.

He passes by the nearby stalls struggling to find anything remarkable to photograph. He walks couple of more steps until a certain stall grabs his attention. It's an ordinary stall, smaller than the food stalls, and it's filled with books. Just different piles of books all neatly arranged in some sort of order. What grabbed his attention though was the fact that was nobody there.

Seeing how futile his attempt to photograph anything while waiting for Zayn and the girls is going, he decides to pass by the stall. When he stops by the stall someone catches his attention.

There, just right in front of him, is a tall, lean handsome boy with possibly the most perfect set of legs Louis has ever seen. He's kneeling down talking to a very young girl that seems to be on the verge of crying as the tears in her eyes and her trembling lips indicate. He doesn't really hear what he's saying, but he notices his beautiful smile and his pink lips. He stops talking then as the girl starts talking in a very shaky, quiet voice. While he is listening to her, his eyes are wide open and the corners of his mouth rise and he says something.

Louis misses hearing what he said, but whatever it was makes the girl laugh and giggle, and that's when it happens —Louis hears the most beautiful sound ever. He laughs, but it comes out more like a giggle, and Louis finds it completely endearing especially when he notices his adorable dimples. He rakes his hand through his perfect brown curls as the girl starts talking again, but this time with a wider smile.

That's when Louis realises something—he has found his muse.

This boy is his muse. If he does photograph him then Louis will be able to capture beauty perfectly. This boy is going to be the one who will make Louis' gallery a successful one. He’s beautiful, but with him he can take pictures in the perfect scenes to show the beauty in them.

At that moment, a women with the same blonde hair as the young girl rushes by their side, "Emma! There you are!"

The girl, Emma, beams at her and quickly hugs the women tightly. The woman then starts thanking the boy and Louis understands what was going on. This boy, the perfect angel he seems to be, was calming the little girl until she finds her mum. After hugging her mother, the girl goes by the boy's side to hug him as well.

"Thank you! I love you and your curly hair!" she says then places a sloppy kiss on his cheeks and giggles when the boy tickles her. Her mother takes her hand and they both leave after thanking him for the final time, and that's when the boy finally stands. He stretches a little bit and Louis takes his chance to admire him. He's fit, Louis thinks to himself, he's tall, lanky, and everything about him is beautiful.

During the entire time this happened, the boy wasn't facing Louis and hadn't even noticed Louis arriving. That's why when he turns around, he accidently bumps into Louis. It's only then Louis notices his stunning bright green eyes. He knows that this boy is just a stranger he has just seen and has never talked with, yet he can see that he has possibly the kindest, loving, gentle eyes he has ever seen.

What shocks him then is that the boy had been staring at him the entire time as well. Time must have definitely stopped when they both were staring at each other.

"Oops." the boy finally speaks and his voice is so slow and deep but there is so much gentleness in his voice.

"Hi." Louis quickly replies and doesn't miss the huge grin the boy shoots him before looking at the ground bashfully. Adorable, Louis thinks, too adorable.

 

"Sorry about that," he says and Louis is confused for a second but is quick to realise he meant them bumping into each other.

"I'm the one who was standing so close," Louis says and the boy beams at him again. He can't help it but smile as well, "that was a very interesting way we met."

The boy laughs and Louis thinks that if he is the reason of the boy's laugher then it sounds much more beautiful.

"Yeah, but we haven't really introduced ourselves properly," he says while giving a shy smile.

"I'll start," Louis says, "I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm a photographer but I am sure you already have guessed that," Louis points to his camera to indicate what he was saying and the boy nods his head eagerly.

"You're Louis Tomlinson? I've heard about you before and I've seen your work, I really love it!" he says and Louis is stunned because he wasn't expecting to hear that. The boy then seems to realise what he has said and he lets out a nervous chuckle before adding, "it's nice meeting you, I'm Harry Styles. I don't really work in this book store but they needed help for the fair and I offered to help," Harry says while pointing to the empty book stall they are standing right in front of.

"I see," Louis says and takes a look around at the books before facing Harry again, smile still present, "Harry, since you already know I'm a photographer then this should be easier to explain."

"What is it?" Harry quickly asks.

"Before you say no I really want you to consider what I'm about to say, alright?" Louis starts and Harry nods his head, "would it be alright for me to photograph you? Not now, but to have you as a model for my new work. Please think through it before saying your answer."

Harry's eyes are wide open by the time Louis ends his sentence and then he smiles shyly, "okay."

"Okay, just take your time thinking about it and let me—"

"No, I mean okay as in I am okay with you taking photos of me for any new work you have. But do you really think I'll do a great job? I'm really flattered and you have no idea how happy I am because I really do love you work. But I really don't want to end up disappointing you," Harry sincerely answers and Louis smiles tenderly at him because Harry really has a pure heart. He's nervous he might disappoint Louis even though they've just met.

"You're perfect for what I have in mind and—"

"What do you have in mind?" Harry interrupts and Louis regrets saying that.

"Nothing in particular," Louis lies and Harry frowns slightly. As much as Louis wants to do anything to get rid of that frown, he finds it quite weird how he finds him to be adorable while pouting. But then again, this whole day hasn't been normal.

"But you just said that you have something in your mind," Harry says.

"Well it’s not really an exact things.” Louis says and Harry crosses his arms.

"I know we've just met and yet I can already tell you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"I'm not letting you photograph me until you tell me what is it," Harry continues and Louis sighs.

"Beauty." Louis says quietly and Harry’s eyes widen. He chuckles as he brushes a hand through his hair as he starts looks down at the ground again, but this time while biting his lip. Louis is having a hard time thinking about how this grown up boy manages to look so adorable for words to describe.

"Beauty?" Harry asks quietly.

"Beauty," Louis repeats

"Me? Beauty? How, I mean ―I just don’t understand." Harry says again, voice quiet, and it saddens Louis to see that Harry is self depreciating.

"I think you have what I need to portray beauty. I don’t mean it as in just looks wise― please don’t take it the wrong way and think I’m a pervert of some sort and just coming here to flirt with you or something and creep you,” Harry chuckles softly and Louis smiles, “besides, what I want it is to take pictures of someone ―preferably you now that I’ve seen you― in different places to show beauty is in everything.”

Louis takes in a deep breath and there is a part of him that’s certain Harry probably thinks he's a freak by now and will politely find a way to decline.

Harry remains quiet but then he's finally smiling brightly at him both dimples showing, "I told you I'm okay with you photographing me."

And Louis wasn’t expecting at all. So he smiles sincerely as he thanks him, "You're a life saver,"

After thanking him again, Louis and Harry exchange phone numbers and unfortunately for him he has to bid him goodbye when Zayn calls telling him to come back.

He spends the rest of the day with a huge smile across his face; he spends the rest of the day thinking of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long and I'm not planning on posting any other chapter that'll be this long.  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> ~5,900 words.

"That smile hasn't left his face since we left him by himself."

"Where did he go?"

"I have no idea."

"You think it's something to do with his muse?"

"Definitely. I'm really sure of it."

"You two are awful at whispering," Louis remarks as he joins Niall and Zayn on the sofa. Niall scoots slightly and Louis fits easily between him and Zayn. He pulls his legs up to his chest and Zayn ruffles his damp hair ―he always does that after Louis takes a shower saying his hair is much softer. After he ruffles his hair, Zayn wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders and Niall rests his head on Louis' shoulder; it's all very familiar and comfortable.

"We think it's about time you explain your strange behaviour," Zayn says.

"What strange behaviour?" Louis asks with a smile.

" _This_ behaviour," Zayn says and Louis raises a brow

"This smile hasn't left your face since the moment you walked in and I've never seen you smiling _like_ this," Niall adds and Louis' eyes are wide open.

"I always smile like this," Louis responds.

"Louis, I have never seen this smile," Zayn adds, squeezing Louis' shoulder gently.

Louis looks down and speaks all quietly, "I met someone. I still can't believe it but he actually agreed to model for me."

"What's his name?" Zayn asks while brushing his finger softly against his shoulder.

"Harry," Louis says it and his voice ends up being much softer and higher. He hopes they didn't notice it so he quickly coughs, trying to cover it up, and adds, "he seems nice." He raises his head to see that Niall is grinning at him and turns to see Zayn is biting his lips to stop himself from grinning wider.

"You like him." Niall says

"He _loves_ him." Zayn corrects him

"You two shut up. I just met him and we didn't even talk much," Louis replies as both boys giggle quietly.

"What did you talk about?" Niall asks nonchalantly.

"He bumped into me, he said 'oops' I said 'hi'—"

"You actually remember what you both first said?" Zayn asks amused while Niall laughs loudly, eyes squinting.

"Shut up," Louis mumbles and Zayn apologises, urging him to continue, "I told him about myself. Told him I'm a photographer and turns out he has heard about me before, maybe that's why he was quick to say yes."

"What else did you talk about?" Niall asks again

"Not much. He was shocked since I wanted to photograph him. He said that he's afraid he'll disappoint me," Louis smiles remembering Harry being genuinely concerned, "he won't disappoint me though, he's perfect for what I have in mind. I told him that."

"What do you have in mind?" Zayn asks this time and Louis doesn't utter a word, remaining quiet, knowing they'll probably tease him about it if he answers them by saying 'beauty.'

"Louis?" Niall calls him.

"Hmmm?" Louis smiles brightly at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Zayn repeats this time while raising his brows amused by Louis' reaction as he remains quiet again, "Louis, please."

"Why do you even want to know?" Louis says and Zayn pinches his arms.

"That's because we're your friends and deserve to know it," Zayn answers him and Louis sighs, looking down at the very same spot as before.

"I think I can capture beauty since he has all qualities of beauty," Louis replies quietly, but he can't help it but smile as he thinks of Harry again.

"You're in love," Zayn honestly states, his tone serious and isn't teasing like it was couple of minutes earlier.

"I don't think so," Louis answers and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"You're so stubborn. Will he be there tomorrow so we can meet him?" Niall asks

"I have no idea," Louis mumbles feeling disappointed himself since he really doesn't know when will he see him again, "besides are you really coming tomorrow?"

"I am, I even said it in the show today. Nick said that he will go tomorrow as well, but he'll go around the time we're leaving, so I don't know if we'll see him," Niall replies

"Remember last year when you and Zayn saw him for the first time? I still remember you coming back and yelling 'I met Nick! He said I have the potential of being an impressive radio host! Louis, Nick said that about me'" Louis nudges Niall by his elbow and Niall laughs.

"I couldn't sleep that night," Niall admits, sheepishly smiling.

"It was hysterical," Zayn comments and Louis agrees.

Louis remembers that day clearly. Zayn was sent to interview couple of radio hosts and knowing Niall's wish of visiting the radio station, he managed them to allow Niall to come along with him. Niall had shrieked and hugged Zayn so tightly while thanking him many times. While interviewing Nick, Niall managed to grab his attention and a week later Nick offered him to host one of the shows with him as a special guest. Niall with no hesitation accepted his offer. Turns out Nick was correct as the response they got from the audience was remarkable all commenting about Niall being fun, humorous, and amusing. Shortly after that Nick ended his radio show and started a new one to host along with Niall.

"I can never thank you enough," Niall tells Zayn.

"It was nothing," Zayn answers him timidly.

"Zayn if it weren't for you I wouldn't be working with him," Niall leans forward to face Zayn and Louis hums in agreement.

"You're doing the exact same thing for me now. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be the photographer for the fair," Louis agrees with Niall and Zayn keeps his head low staring at the floor.

"You know I would do anything for you two," Zayn says quietly, his cheeks turning into a slight tint of pink.

"Awww, Zayn!" both boys say, dropping themselves on top of Zayn, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Leave me alone!" Zayn says between his laugher, but he still wraps his arms around them.

The rest of the night is spent with them watching a movie they've watched numerous amount of times before. Niall leaves after Zayn reminds him over and over again not to be late tomorrow morning. Zayn heads to his room to sleep while Louis goes to his room where his two sisters are sleeping to check on them. He smiles when he sees them both sleeping peacefully in his bed. Slowly and quietly, he enters the room to fix the blankets that they've managed to kick in their sleep. Daisy shifts just a tiny bit, but remains asleep.

As he's about to leave, he glances back one last time. He gets to see them twice this year unlike the three previous years when he only got to see them once. But with how it all works for him, he knows something will definitely happen and he won't get to see them until next year. He sighs as he steps out of the room not shutting the door completely since both girls refuse to sleep with the door completely shut.

It's only when he's under the covers in the guest room's bed he remembers the conversation they had earlier about Harry. He grabs his phone deciding to text Harry to ask him if he's going to the fair tomorrow. The only thing Louis ends up doing instead is staring at it not having a single clue on what to text him. He types in a few different text but deletes them all. He's about to set his phone back after giving up on texting Harry when the screen lights up.

_'Hey Louis, it's Harry. I realise it's late at night and I hope if you're sleeping I don't wake you up. Just wondering if you'll be at the fair tomorrow.'_

Louis smiles a little at Harry's text.

_'No, I'm awake. I'll be there the same time I was today. You?'_

Harry's response comes in very few seconds.

_'Great! :) I'll be there tomorrow same time as well. Won't you be tired if you're still awake?'_

Once again, Harry manages to make Louis smile through a text.

_'Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?'_

Again, his response comes in few seconds.

_'Alright, fair enough. When will you go to sleep?'_

Louis contemplates for a second before he sends his response.

_'When you do.'_

He stares at his text and a part of him regrets sending it. Either way, he doesn't have much time thinking about it as he receives a new text from Harry.

_'I'll go to sleep now just so you would go to sleep. Goodnight Louis :) xx'_

Louis feels his heart swell because this boy is really endearing.

_'Goodnight Harry xx'_

☁☁

Louis wakes up to see himself holding his phone tightly in his hand. He's left confused for a moment before the thoughts of last night rush to his mind. He had fallen asleep staring at the last text Harry sent him which was a simple one saying how he can't wait to see him tomorrow. He sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes, and that's when he realises what has just happened.

Last night was the first night since a very long time that he had gone to sleep without crying —and it's all because of Harry. He smiles and his grip on his phone tightens while he stares at Harry's text. He really meant it when he said Harry is exceptional.

The rest of the morning passes by quickly, almost similar to the day before with the only exception is Niall coming in earlier. They head to the fair like the day before and Louis and Zayn continue where they left off the day before as Niall and the two girls point out countless amount of things. Hours pass by and then Zayn decides he's interviewed enough and Louis is pleased with the amount of photographs he has taken as well.

"Since you finished all of this, I guess it's time to head to the food stalls?" Niall asks pleadingly.

Zayn smiles and nods, "yeah we will go there."

Niall and the girls grin and Louis finds it quite hilarious how the three's reaction is identical.

"I'll head somewhere else first and then I'll come to wherever you guys want to go," Louis announces

Zayn raises a brow, "where are you going?"

"I want to take a picture from top. I'll head upstairs," Louis explains, pointing upstairs towards the second floor which is open to the first floor.

"Alright. When you're done call me to meet us, okay?" Zayn tells him and Louis agrees with that.

After agreeing to that they separate, heading in different directions. Although the direction he's going does indeed lead him to the stairs, he knows there is a shorter one, but he decided to go this way since he knows he'll pass by a certain small stall and he might get the chance of catching a glimpse of a certain curly headed boy. And he does.

Harry catches Louis' attention once again today. He's wearing tight jeans again today, with a plain white t-shirt. Louis is quite upset since he won't be seeing him running his hands languidly through his hair as his hair is pulled back by a bandana. Louis loves the bandana though, as it's pushing Harry's hair back, exposing his forehead and somehow making his eyes seem brighter and greener.

He's grinning and talking to the lady behind the table in the very same stall. Whatever the lady says causes Harry to let out an adorable cackle but he quickly covers his mouth. He smiles bashfully looking down but looks up when he hears a phone ringing. The lady answers her phone and while she's busy talking on the phone, Harry turns around and that's when he sees Louis. He smiles goofily at him, both dimples showing, and his eyes are bright. Louis smiles back and bits his lips trying not to show much affection towards this boy. The next thing he knows, Harry is walking towards him.

"Hey," Harry says in that deep voice of his.

"You're not working today?" Louis asks him.

"No, today it's just Lou but the next three days it's the both of us," Harry explains, his voice slow. If it was anyone else Louis would find it annoying but that's not the case for Harry. He speaks slowly as if he thinks carefully about what he says and making sure whoever speaks to him gets what he's trying to say clearly. Louis doesn't find it annoying, he finds it to be quite endearing for some reason.

"So you're here all by yourself?" Louis asks

"Kind of," Harry pauses, "I came with my friend Liam but he has come here today for work and I really didn't want to get in his way, so yeah," he shrugs.

"So you have nothing to do now?" Louis asks hopeful and Harry nods his head, "I'm going upstairs to take few photos and if you want to come―" Louis stops talking when he notices the huge grin that spreads across Harry's face but then his lips tightened, turning down at the ends.

"Will they allow me?" Harry asks his voice coming out small and it's heart wrenching for Louis to see this. He is willing to do anything to get rid of that pout.

"They will. I'll make sure of it," Louis says with a small smile determent and in an instant Harry grins satisfied with Louis' simple answer.

They talk on their way. Harry asks him about how he was able to get the position as photographer in the fair and he ends up telling him about Zayn. Turns out Harry has heard about Zayn and according to Harry “ _Zayn is really amazing! He writes so good!”_

"We're up!" Harry exclaims once they reach the second floor. He stands behind the railings, his hands resting on top of it, as he glances at the ground beneath them were the fair is occurring.

"I didn't know that," Louis says playfully and Harry giggles.

"You can see everything from here," Harry comments and Louis moves closer to him, their arms touching, and he can feel Harry's warmth. He has this urge of wrapping himself around Harry and just being engulfed by his warmth, and maybe Harry would hold him tightly and maybe then when he's in his arms he can forget about everything. But he doesn't. No, Louis thinks to himself, he has just met Harry and he doesn't understand how can he have these sort of feelings towards someone has just recently met.

Louis takes a step back, knowing the longer he spends standing next to Harry the more of these thoughts would run in his mind, "where will you take a picture?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs as he takes one more step back.

"Don't really know," Louis answers him and he watches Harry. His eyes are bright glinting with pure joy and happiness, the corners of his mouth rising revealing his dimples. Harry is fully stunned by the sight in front of him and Louis is stunned by the sight in front of him as well; the sight of this curly headed boy smiling in pure ecstasy. It's all overwhelming for Louis. So he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He takes his camera and takes a picture of the stunning sight in front of him. He smiles at the photo. Louis decides this is the only photo he's ever taken that really deserves to be called perfect and beautiful all thanks to this boy.

He takes more pictures while Harry keeps on looking downstairs. Eventually though, Harry turns around and Louis captures a picture at the precise moment he wanted; Harry staring at him with his bright green eyes and with a brighter smile. He grins even more and starts laughing when he realises Louis has been taking pictures of him and Louis doesn't stop taking pictures of Harry.

"Did you really take pictures of me?" Harry asks while giggling and Louis nods his head.

"They're perfect," Louis speaks softly looking at the many pictures he took in his camera. He stands next to Harry and hands him his camera, "see."

Harry takes the camera and he smiles softly, " You're really talented." Harry says it all very sincerely and honestly and Louis feels his cheeks warming vaguely.

"Thanks," Louis answers him quietly while looking down trying his very best to stop himself from blushing.

"I really mean it," Harry says as he hands Louis his camera back, "so you'll be taking these sort of photos?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I suppose if you are still willing," Louis tells him, just reminding Harry again if he's changed his mind.

"I'm willing as long as you want me," Harry says and Louis doesn't understand any of this. Harry doesn't know him or owe him anything and yet here he is willing to help Louis.

"I really appreciate it," Louis tells him and Harry grins goofily at him again and Louis will never get tired of seeing this grin. He looks one more time at the ground beneath them and laughs, "I ended up taking pictures of you and not what I was planning on taking."

Harry laughs while Louis takes a quick picture of the people beneath them in the fair talking loudly and walking around aimlessly. He takes three more pictures and decides it's enough. Zayn can choose to use one of these pictures for his article; he isn't showing him the ones with Harry.

He spends the rest of the day with Harry and he learns more about him. By the end of the day he know that Harry is originally from Holmes Chapel and moved to London just last year when he started attending university. He talked mostly about his family and he had a smile across his face the entire time talking about his mother, step-father, and his sister Gemma. Louis talked about Zayn and Niall mostly, just sharing a tiny bit about his family. Harry doesn't question it, just smiles the entire time, and actually listen to Louis with all his attention.

Unfortunately after a while Zayn calls reminding Louis they need to head back as Dan will be picking the twins very soon.

☁☁

"You'll come home for Christmas?" Phoebe asks Louis, standing next to Louis and Daisy, waiting for Dan. Louis looks down at her and ruffles her hair softly.

"I hope so kiddo," Louis answers her and she grins at him.

"We miss you," Daisy says as she looks up at him.

"You only come home for Christmas, I wish you could come home in summer as well," Phoebe mutters quietly

"Promise us you'll see us soon?" Daisy asks pleadingly and Louis feels his heart-clenching because he can't promise them that. Instead, he pulls both of them for a tight hug.

"Even if I only get to see you once each year that doesn't mean I love you less than I did before. I love you as much, if not more, as I did before, okay? Remember that for me," Louis says and the two girls nod as they pull away from the hug.

"Daisy! We forgot to give him _that_ ," Phoebe exclaims, causing Daisy to quickly rummage through her bag and then sigh in relief when she finds whatever it is that she was looking for.

"We made this for you," Daisy announces as she hands Louis a blue card filled with doodles and writings by both girls.

"Just to tell you how much we love you," Phoebe says and Louis smiles tenderly at them, brushing the card softly with his fingers. He feels his eyes tearing up and is unable to utter a single word for quite a while.

"Thank you," he finally whispers and the two smile at him. Daisy opens her mouth to talk but is interrupted by someone calling them loudly.

"Daisy! Phoebe! Hurry up!" the voice is very familiar to Louis and he frowns when he realises it's Dan.

Daisy pouts before she and Phoebe hug Louis for a final time and Louis tenses for a second knowing Dan can see them. Although he knows he shouldn't, he can't help it but pull them in for one final tight hug

"I'll miss you two. Take care of yourselves and mum, okay? I love you so much," Louis quickly whispers to them as he pulls them away from the hug too quick for his likings but he can't do much about it. He hands the two girls their bags as they bid him goodbye one last time. He watches them as they head towards Dan's car but he doesn't even glance at him. He's about to get in when he hears Dan scolding the girls for what they did. His heart-clenches again and he wants to go there and stop him but he knows he'll make things worse. So instead, his grip on the card tightens and he heads inside the building not looking once back.

He presses the lift's button once he's in and pinches the bridge of his nose slightly. He then feels Niall's arm pulling him closer as he puts an arm around him. Louis leans into his touch and lets out a breath because he needs this. He needs this feeling of comfort and he's thankful for Niall.

"What do you think Zayn's cooking for dinner today?" Niall asks once they get in the lift. Louis looks at him and smiles because that's how Niall is. If he sees anyone distressed, he's quick to give them comfort and relief and just letting them know he's there. He doesn't urge them to talk about whatever it is upsetting if they don't seem to want to talk about it so he talks about anything light-hearted to make them temporarily forget about their problems and make them smile.

"Or should we order pizza?" Niall asks and smiles softly at Louis, "we haven't had pizza for a while."

"I know," Louis speaks quietly, "Zayn is busy with his article so if you ask him about ordering pizza he'll immediately say yes," Niall agrees and chuckles, his arm still around Louis.

When they head inside, they find Zayn busy typing his article, "Zayn! Ready to hear our proposal?" Niall announces loudly causing Zayn to stop typing for a minute and look up at them, eyebrows raised.

"What is your proposal?" Zayn asks with a soft smile.

"Louis and I have decided to have pizza for dinner, what do you think?" Niall says and Zayn grins.

"Great, because I have so much to finish," Zayn agrees and Niall cheers loudly.

"Told you," Louis tells Niall as he heads towards his room, "I'll put this away and join you two after a while," he points to the card and Niall nods his head as he sits next to Zayn. Louis knows that as soon as he's in his room, Niall will tell Zayn about what has happened and they'll end up talking and worrying about him. He doesn't want them to worry about him or anything, but he has never gone and told them to stop doing that. They do that because they care about him, and although he doesn't want them to worry about him, he likes the feeling of knowing there are two people in his life who seem to care about him.

He shuts the door of his room and places the card gently on his nightstand. He curls himself up on his bed with one arm around his stomach just holding tightly. That's when he tears up even more and the tears start to stream down his face. He hides his face against the pillow trying to muffle the sounds and hopes the boys don't hear him. His body shook and convulsed as if he had no control of it as he struggled to breathe. Each time he desperately gasped for air, he would release it a second later in forceful sob.

☁☁

"Louis?" he blinks his eyes open when he hears his named being called by Zayn. The first thing he notices is that it's much dimmer now in his room. The second is that he's resting his head on Zayn's lap. He looks up to see Niall is sitting next to Zayn and they're both worriedly looking at him. He tries getting up but instead groans loudly as he places a hand against his forehead; terrible idea to get up when he has a headache as bad as this.

"Are you alright?" Niall quickly asks

"I'm fine, just a headache," Louis answers hoarsely, his voice sounding dry after crying that much.

"Louis are you alright? You don't sound well," Zayn voices his worries and Louis feels tears pricking behind his eyes again and he feels ridiculous.

"Yeah it's just a headache and I'm tired. Why are you so worried?" Louis asks trying to sound calm although he fails miserably as he forces himself to sit up and hisses. He’s thankful that there are no lights switched on in the room otherwise they would notice his puffy red eyes and would realise that he was crying.

"Because we got in to tell you that dinner has arrived only to find you all curled up in bed sleeping, holding your stomach so tightly not looking well at all. Of course we'll get worried," Zayn tells him softly as he brushes Louis' hair softly away from his forehead, resting his hand softly against his forehead, “Is it because of today―”

"I'm fine, just a headache," Louis interrupts Zayn and he hears Niall sighing.

"Come and eat dinner then sleep," Zayn tells him and Louis doesn't want to. He wants to curl up in his bed and sleep and try forgetting about everything. He knows though that if he says that he would prefer sleeping and skipping dinner, he'll just make them worry even more.

"I'll just wash my face first," Louis speaks quietly and Zayn rubs his back gently

"We'll be in the kitchen waiting for you, okay?" Niall tells him.

"Yeah, alright," Louis answers him forcing a slight smile

He's glad he decided to wash his face first. His eyes are red and puffed, and after washing his face with cold water he feels quite better.

Dinner passes by quickly and Louis forces himself to smile and join them in their random conversation trying to show them he's alright throughout dinner. He takes a shower after dinner thinking about how badly he wants to sleep but he knows if he has to pretend he's fine, he'll only sleep after watching any movie the two decide to watch because that's how it is every night. He'll force himself to smile and seem alright because then he'll seem fine and they'll stop worrying about him.

When he enters the living room, he finds Zayn and Niall sitting on the sofa quietly talking but the tv is switched off.

"Hey," Louis says quietly and Zayn smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Niall asks.

"Better," Louis answers forcing a smile.

Zayn and Niall get up and Niall stretches as he stands, "you're staying here tonight?" Zayn asks him.

"Definitely," Niall replies and Zayn pats his back as he walks towards Louis and pulls him in for a tight hug, Louis instantly accepting it and relaxing.

"Go to sleep and rest well. Tomorrow morning if you aren't feeling well I'll take you to the doctor, okay?" Zayn whispers to him quietly and softly while rubbing his back.

"Thank you," Louis ends up saying because he needs this comfort from Zayn more than anyone.

"You know I'll do anything for you," Zayn tells him when Louis pulls away from the hug, this time smiling truthfully.

Finally, Louis gets to be in his bed and curl up in it. He remains quiet for a while and thinks about his day. It had gone really well until he had to say goodbye to his sisters. He had woken up without the slight headache he has after crying himself to sleep because of Harry. He spent the rest of his day with Harry and he smiles remembering Harry, the charming curly headed boy with the brightest green eyes and a very bright goofy grin with the most adorable dimples. That's when it occurs to Louis that he has fallen in love with Harry.

That's also when the tears start streaming down his face for the second time this day. Harry is too perfect for Louis. He's handsome, beautiful, and possibly the kindest person Louis will ever meet. He deserves someone much better than Louis. Besides, Harry might not be gay. But even if he was gay, he still deserves someone that will love him properly and not someone like him.

He cries again and this time it's much worse than before. That's confirmed to be correct when he wakes up with possibly the most horrible headache he has ever had.

"Fuck," Louis whines loudly as he gets up. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it somewhere in the room and pulls a grey t-shirt over his head and pulls the first jeans his hands lands on from his closet. He pulls on a beanie over his head, too tired to fix his sleep mussed hair, and leaves the room but ends up bumping into the door instead.

"Fuck! Who put the door here?" Louis groans as he rubs his face and leaves the room.

"Good morning to you too," Zayn says and Louis glares at him.

"What did you make for breakfast?" Louis asks as he sits down on one of the chairs

"Pancakes," Zayn announces and puts a plate in front of Louis, "I'll go wake Niall up so he can eat breakfast with us."

Just like the two days before and for the next two days, Louis once again heads to the fair with Zayn after breakfast. With each step he takes in the fair, Louis feels his headache getting worse and worse and the loud talking and screams of young children doesn't help at all.

"Zayn, I'll go over there," Louis says pointing to the direction he knows will take him the quickest to the stall Harry's working in, deciding if he's going to spend the day in the fair, he'd rather be with Harry.

"I need to interview couple of more people again today, I'll call you when I'm done," Zayn says and Louis nods his head.

He knows seeing Harry's smile will make him feel better, that's what he hopes. He eventually reaches there and sees Harry with the lady from yesterday. His hair once again is pulled back by a bandana, and he's wearing a red flannel that he's left unbuttoned showing the light grey t-shirt he's wearing beneath it, and like always with skinny jeans. Louis decides that Harry looks absolutely stunning and beautiful in anything.

When Harry's eyes land on Louis he pouts. He tells Lou quickly something and she nodes her head and Harry rushes by his side, "you don't seem well," Harry quickly says as soon as he's by his side.

"Yeah, I have a headache and it's too loud in here," Louis complains

"How about I take you somewhere?" Harry offers and Louis looks at him completely puzzled by his sudden offer but he can't seem to find it in himself to ask him where or tell him no.

"Alright," Louis answers him. Harry smiles a and he hesitantly holds Louis' hand, but then his grip tightens as they walk hand in hand.

"I found this place yesterday," Harry says, pointing to a room at the end of the hall where the toilets are. The door isn't shut and Harry pushes it open to reveal an empty dim room with a long desk and empty shelves. Maybe one day it used to be a storage room, Louis thinks. "It seems as if nobody uses it," Harry says once they both enter the room.

Louis smiles when they get in the quiet room away from the loud racket of the fair, "you're a genius," Louis says as Harry hops on top of the desk, patting the space next to him for Louis to join.

Louis joins him and once again he can feel Harry's warmth. This time though he doesn't hold back. He scoots closer and rests his head against Harry's shoulder. He sighs finally feeling relaxed because this is comforting. Harry is warm and Louis finds it quite strange how they seem to easily fit perfectly next to each other.

Harry wraps his arm around Louis, pulling him closer, and Louis feels as if his entire body has gone boneless. He closes his eyes and smiles as Harry brushes his fingers softly against Louis' shoulder, leaving Louis feeling secure.

He nuzzles his nose softly against Harry's neck and he hears the boy softly giggling. He inhales Harry's scent which smells mostly like vanilla and the cologne Harry uses, but he can still distinguish that comforting scent of Harry that Louis decides is the most reassuring scent ever.

"Thank you," Louis finally says and Harry hums.

"It's nothing," Harry says as he crosses his legs.

"Why are you doing all of this? You first agreed to me photographing you and now this even though we've just met," Louis mumbles quietly, saying his thoughts out loud.

Harry's grip tightens and he talks slowly, "when we met, I felt like I could trust you. I don't why but I did and I really want to know you. I don't really know many people in here, I just have Liam. I really hope that when you're finished with your photographs we won't stop talking," Harry confesses quietly.

"We won't." Louis reassures him. Harry relaxes as Louis places his hand on Harry's thigh drawing random patterns with his fingertips, "why did you move to London?" Louis asks him after a while of complete silence.

Harry chuckles, "why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Just curious," Louis shrugs

"If I tell you why, would you tell me why you moved to London as well?" Harry asks and Louis tenses and Harry must have felt that because he starts to softly rub Louis' arm, "if you want, I mean. Either way, I'll tell you why I did move. I wanted to tell you that anyway."

"Thanks," Louis mumbles looking down.

"I moved to London because I knew moving meant that my mum and family won't have to deal with our neighbours' remarks. It wasn't all of them but there were two of them that kept on asking my mum every single time since I was in my second year of high school, 'how are you okay with having a son like him?' and stuff similar to it. I knew moving away would stop it and it did. I asked Gemma and she didn't want to tell me first, but she eventually told me that they've stopped saying these sort of things," Harry says bitterly and Louis looks up at him.

"What happened during your second year?" Louis asks him quietly.

"I came out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a while since I've last updated but here is chapter 3. Exams are starting next week and everything has been so stressful these last couple of days. Good luck to everyone with exams, hope we all survive this.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Harry Styles—the charming boy with the chocolate brown curls, goofiest smile, and the most adorable dimples—is gay, just like him.

"You're in your second year, right?" Louis asks and Harry looks at him, eyes wide open and eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Harry answers in a tight voice and stares back at the ground one more time.

Louis raises his head from Harry's shoulder and doesn't miss seeing Harry biting his lips and his knuckles turning white as he clenches his fist, squeezing hard.

"Don't do that." Louis says softly as he brushes his thumb gently against Harry's knuckles.

At that, Harry stops, "sorry," he mumbles quietly.

Louis rests his head once again on Harry's shoulder, "the age difference between us is two years," Louis pauses hesitant to continue but eventually does, "that means when I came out during my third year you were still in your first year."

"Oh," Harry remains silent until Louis eventually looks up at him and sees his grin has once again returned, "Your head still hurts?"

"Yes," Louis answers but with a smile relieved that he managed to make Harry feel better.

Harry wraps his arm around Louis's shoulder and Louis shuts his eyes as Harry starts to brush his finger softly against his shoulder. They stay like that in a comfortable silence and Harry starts humming a soft soothing tune.

And Louis loves this. His entire mind and world is just Harry. He's engulfed by Harry's warmth as Harry has wrapped his arms around him and all he can hear is Harry's soft gentle tune concealing the slight murmurs coming out of this room. He feels his heart beating faster and keeps on thinking about getting up and leaving. But he pushes these thoughts away, all he needs right now is comfort and Harry is providing him that. He keeps his eyes closed and focuses on Harry's humming. He doesn't know exactly when, but he ends up falling asleep like that with Harry's humming lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

He wakes up some time later to see that he's no longer resting his head on Harry's shoulder but instead on his laps and Harry delicately pats his head. He shifts a little bit and he hears Harry's soft giggles, "good morning sleepyhead."

Louis rubs his eyes as he shifts one more time and sees Harry's flannel on top of him.

"You shivered and looked cold, thought it might warm you up," Harry explains.

Louis sits up and a smile spreads on his face; his head feels much better now. He looks at Harry as he hands him his flannel, "thanks."

"You're no longer cold?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head. He doesn't say anything, but instead he ruffles Louis's sleep mussed hair and Louis raises a brow at him, "your hair is really soft." Harry tries explaining

"You're one of a kind." Louis teases

Harry grins, "are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, but I wasted your time didn't I?" Louis replies

"How is spending time with you considered wasting time? I enjoy every second being with you." Harry says that and ends it with a small pout

Louis doesn't say anything. He's sure he wasted Harry's time but Harry is too nice, of course he wouldn't say that out loud. The way Harry said though, it was full of sincerity and has left Louis doubting himself because he doesn't want that. Harry shouldn't worry about him or love him; what Harry deserves is someone much better. Someone that deserves Harry’s love and it’s definitely not him.

"Why?" Louis asks him voice barely audible

"What do you mean?" Harry asks baffled by Louis's sudden question.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Harry bites his lips and takes in a breath, "Louis... I know we only have known each other for almost three days... and we haven't spent much time together but I.... I like you." Harry stutters and Louis looks up at him wide eyed.

"Harry, please don't say that." Louis answers him, voice sounding small, and avoiding his gaze.

"No, Louis I just...you asked why I was doing this and this is my answer. I understand if it isn't the same for you, if you don't feel the same, but I...I hope that won't affect us?" Harry asks hesitantly

"I didn't say that." Louis replies quietly

"So it's the same for you?" Harry asks expectant and Louis can't look at him in the eyes; he doesn't know how to explain his thoughts out loud.

"I mean in some sort of way." Louis murmurs quietly looking down

"How?"

Louis takes in a long breath; he can't believe this is happening and he's about to explain all of this, "I feel the same, but it won't work out Harry."

"Why would you say that?" Harry asks speaking slower than usual.

Louis smiles as he begins, "because you're Harry," and his voice is higher when he pronounces his name. His smile flattens as he finishes his sentence, "and I'm...Louis."

Harry remains quiet looking doleful, "Louis—"

What Harry is about to say gets interrupted by Louis's phone ringing loudly. They don't move at all and keep on staring at one another until Harry eventually looks down and speaks, "you should probably answer it."

Louis quickly pulls his phone out and lets out a sigh thankful seeing it's Zayn calling, "Louis, where are you? Hurry up and meet me out next to my car. I just got a call and I need to head to work," Zayn announces as soon as Louis answers not giving him a chance to talk.

At that moment Harry's phone starts ringing, "we're leaving now?" Louis asks Zayn

"Yeah," then adds, "it's so quiet, where are you?"

"I'm coming now." Louis answers and hangs up swiftly. He pulls on his beanie fixing it as Harry finishes his phone call.

"You're leaving?" Harry asks

"Zayn has some work to finish," Louis explains, "you're staying?"

"No, Liam needs to go to work and I'm leaving with him. I need to go to uni later." Harry responds as he gets up from the table along with Louis.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Louis asks hopeful. After all that has happened, there is still a part of Louis that wants to see Harry. He still wants to talk to him, see him grinning, smiling, and brightening his day. But he's still nervous. He doesn't know how will it all go between them both after all of this but he's thankful that Harry isn't bringing it back right now and mentioning it.

"Of course," Harry replies with a small smile almost seeming sad, "you don't realise it, do you?"

Louis stares at Harry, doesn't blink for a couple of seconds until he finally speaks, "realise what?"

"Nothing, never mind," Harry shakes his head, "I'll see you tomorrow."

☁☁

Turns out the work Zayn had was to drop off a draft of an article that's supposed to be published sometime next week. That took him only few minutes and seeing that they have plenty of time, they both decide to drop by Niall's work to see him and maybe if they're lucky, Nick as well. Niall greets them with a tight hug each, smiling widely and brightly as soon as he sees them. He doesn't stay much with them and he rushes to get Nick, leaving Louis and Zayn waiting.

"You still didn't tell me, where were you?" Zayn begins and Louis huffs

"None of your business." Louis repeats.

"It completely is. I am the one who took you there expecting you to take photos in that loud, _so loud,_ fair but you were somewhere so quiet." Zayn argues with a smile and adds, "when a child is dropped to school in the morning, the parent expects him to be in school all day long. If one day the child instead goes somewhere else and the parents find out, they would want answers."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Mum I'm sorry I made you worry but I promise you I was at the fair, just a quiet part of it."

"Why am I always the mother and not the father?" Zayn whines

Louis laughs, "You’ll be a father one day but you will never get the opportunity to be a mother."

"Thank you so much for your generous consideration Louis. I really couldn't ask for a better son."

"Shut up Zayn."

"That's not the way you're supposed to talk with me young man."

"Are you two alright?" Niall's voice interrupts them both and they start laughing while Niall crosses his arms, "Sometimes I don't get you two."

"Louis had gone somewhere all by himself and he's refusing to tell me where," Zayn explains and Niall chuckles slightly

"Maybe he had sneaked out somewhere with _Harry_ ," Niall suggests.

Louis smacks his arms and Niall laughs, "Shut up Niall."

"Woah!" Zayn beams, "you didn't deny it."

"You were with Harry, weren't you?" Niall continues and Louis glares at them

"Yes, but we're only friends," Louis admits and tenses. They are friends, right? What happened earlier though, did it change things or is it all the same between them both?

"Louis?" Zayn calls, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Niall, where is Nick?" Louis asks forcing a smile hoping that both boys didn't notice anything.

"If you had come just a bit earlier you might have gotten the chance to talk to him. He's busy discussing some stuff with Greg since he'll host his show when he's away next week." Niall explains, "And I need to find Liam, Nick told me he needs him to discuss couple of... oh here he is! Liam!" Niall shouts and Zayn covers his ears

"You're so loud." Zayn complains as he and Louis turn around to see whoever it is Niall is calling and Louis tenses. Liam isn’t alone. He’s with another guy, a very familiarly curly haired guy. It's Harry. Because of course this is the Liam Harry keeps on mentioning. He should have figured it out when he had mentioned yesterday that Liam works for a radio station as well.

Louis considers turning back and pretending he never saw Harry but he knows it's too late. Judging from Harry's look, he has noticed Louis too.

"Zayn. Niall," Louis whispers.

"Hmm?" both boys answer

"That's Harry next to Liam," Louis continues

"That's Harry?!" Niall shouts loudly

Zayn starts laughing and Louis smacks Niall, "don't you think that was too loud?"

When Louis turns around, he sees that Liam and Harry are already by their side. Harry glances at Louis and then smiles shyly at him.

"Liam, these two are my friends that I talked to you before about, Louis and Zayn." Niall announces

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Liam Payne. This is my friend and roommate Harry." Liam introduces himself and Harry with a genuine kind smile, Louis notices. He also notices that just like Harry, Liam has gentle loving eyes, so he's glad about that. He's glad Harry has someone like Liam to trust and have him always by his side.

"Nice to meet you too." Louis and Zayn reply the same moment then Zayn adds, "so you're Harry?"

Harry laughs, that warm deep laugh Louis heard the first time he saw Harry, and smiles brightly both dimples showing, "I'm Harry." Louis can't help it but smile; Harry's voice is really unique and difficult to explain. He speaks slowly and languidly, and his voice is so deep and warm and Louis feels like has fallen in love with Harry all over again. Truth to be told, Louis really loves Harry to a great extent and it scares him because he has just met him couple of days ago yet he is feeling all of this.

"Nick said he needs to discuss couple of stuff for next week," Niall explains to Liam

"Yeah I was just about to go and talk to him actually," Liam answers still with that honest smile, his eyes squinting. Louis finds it to be quite adorable to be honest because that smile hasn't left Liam's face the moment he laid his eyes on him.

"Louis, Zayn, I'll go now. Harry it was nice finally meeting you." Niall beams and Harry smiles

"Do you two mind if I tag along? There are couple of things I _really_ want to talk to Liam about." Zayn quickly speaks and Liam nods his head eagerly. Louis glances at Zayn and he receives a smile.

"No, not all. I have couple of things I want to talk to you about as well, "Liam answers him.

"You two enjoy your time together," Niall teases as he, Liam, and Zayn leave hence leaving Louis alone with Harry.

They remain awfully quiet for a while until they end up sitting next to each other. Louis turns around glancing at Harry and seeing him looking down, staring at his shoe. He isn't smiling or frowning, his face is just blank and emotionless. He spends quite a while staring at him losing track of time.

He really mean it when he said he finds Harry to be really beautiful. His eyes might possibly be the brightest and kindest he has ever seen, and probably the most beautiful shade of green. If anyone had asked him before what's his favourite colour, he would have probably answered some random colour, but not now. Now if anyone asks him he'll just tell them to look at Harry's eyes.

But his eyes aren't the only beautiful features of Harry. He has a thick, messy, curly, chocolate brown hair that he keeps on pushing it back and Louis loves it, even when he has pushed it back by that ridiculous headband that Harry seems to love and that's enough reason for Louis to love it as well. He loves how the tips of his hair, particularly at the back of his neck, seem even curlier. Louis has been having this urge to run his hands through Harry's curls and see how thick it is and how it feels.

"You're making me sad," Harry breaks the silence, bringing Louis back to reality. He lifts his head to face Louis and frowns, "you don't realise how wonderful you really are and that makes me sad."

"That's what you meant before?" Louis asks and Harry nods his head and stares back at his shoes.

"It upsets me because you don't realise that. It upsets me even more because―" Harry pauses and Louis is baffled by everything Harry said.

"Because?" Louis speaks slowly, almost nervous.

"Because" Harry looks up at Louis, looking at him directly in his eyes, "you’re not giving us a chance. I would understand if you didn’t feel the same way, but you do like me. And I might have only known you for just a few days, but I know you’re quite pessimistic and I’m the total opposite. I do believe good things are meant to happen and greater things are waiting you if you’ve gone through terrible things. So allow me and you, us, to be a thing and to happen. And I'll make sure, no matter what I may have to do and go through, to make you realise that you're worth it and life is much more wonderful than you think it is.”

"Harry I don't want to disappoint you.” Louis answers him and Harry shakes his head.

"You already disappointed me when you showed me that you don’t realise how wonderful you are and I still want to be with you. You won’t ever disappoint me because I’m sure these things are just in your mind.” Harry continues and Louis sighs.

He bites his lips and looks down, "What if it doesn't work out?

"I promise you if it doesn't work out, I won't let that get in the way of your work if you still want to take pictures of me," Harry pauses and takes in a long breath before he continues, "but I don't think it won't work out. Louis I've never done this before. I have dated previously but none of them I would have done this for them because I've never felt like this before. It's quite strange because I've just met you and I am really confused, but I really want you to give this a try because this doesn't feel wrong at all.”

Louis feels his heart beating rapidly now and finding it quite difficult to not breathe quickly . He takes in a long breath, "Harry there are certain things that I don't know when will I ever tell you, that's if I actually do, but I know you would leave if you hear—"

"I promise you I won't," Harry interrupts him

Louis shakes his head, "that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be ready for disappointment and I won't be surprised if you leave."

Harry pouts, "do Zayn and Niall know these things?" Louis nods his head, "and they haven't left you, have they?"

"You never know," Louis mutters quietly

"Doubt it because they love you." Harry replies

"I'm full of flaws, they might realise it one day. You will realise it as well and then leave." Louis persists and Harry shakes his head

"Louis, we all have flaws. When you love someone, you love someone for who they are and you look past by their flaws. Love is accepting the person the way they are, the way they act, and the way they look and you never want them to change. That's why when you love someone you see them perfectly with no imperfections and flaws." Harry speaks, his voice still warm and kind.

Louis looks at Harry and blinks his eyes. He doesn't understand how he always has the right words to say. He doesn't understand why Harry keeps on insisting and hasn't given up on Louis even though he has told him several times by now that he'll disappoint him. But above all, he doesn't understand how someone like Harry like him.

"Okay," Louis hesitates and Harry nods his head urging him to continue, "I'll give you a chance."

As soon as Harry hears these words, he instantly smiles. A huge, wide bright smile spreads on his face and Louis has never seen him smiling like this before. He lunges himself forward, wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him in for a hug. Louis tenses but instantly loosens and his body goes lax when he's engulfed by Harry's warmth. Harry tightens the hug and Louis sighs as he rests his head on Harry's shoulder, it's all very comforting.

Louis does get tight and comforting hugs from Niall and Zayn but it's nothing comparable to this. Harry can easily wrap himself around Louis but that's not all, Louis finds it quite surprising how they seem to fit easily together, almost like two puzzle pieces joined together.

He just hopes he won't get too attached to him by the time Harry leaves.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how happy I am." Harry giggles and Louis laughs.

They remain like that for a while. When they do eventually pull away from the hug, they don't pull away much and Harry's face is just inches away from Louis's and he can feel the warmth of his breath brushing against his lips. Harry rests his hands softly on Louis's shoulder and he still has that bright grin across his face and Louis can't help himself but smile at the boy in front of him.

Being so close to him, Louis can't avert his eyes from Harry's red, plump lips. He wonders how would it feel kissing Harry, having his plump lips against his. He looks back at Harry and Harry's cheeks are a slight shade of pink. Harry looks at Louis's eyes, down Louis's lips, and then back again to his eyes. Louis doesn't really know who moved forward first, but they move closer and closer until their lips are an inch apart. Harry cups Louis's face tenderly and Louis closes his eyes. When their lips connect, he feels a warm soft sensation on his lips, Harry's lips are tender and soft against his. It isn't like any other kisses he had before. It isn't quick; it's deep and lingering. It sent a shiver down his spine and all the hair on the back of his neck stood. He feels and can particularly hear the deep beating of his heart.

They only pull away to catch their breaths, and Harry rests his forehead against Louis's, their nose almost touching. He keeps his eyes closed as he exhales shakily; he's having a difficult time realising that this kiss, and everything else that has happened, is real. He opens his eyes to see the familiar green eyes of Harry and his cheeks still having that slight shade of pink.

Louis smiles because this is the happiest he has been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this for so long! I've had the ideas, yet I've had trouble writing them down.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> ~2,900 words.

"Twenty? In two weeks? And in different locations?" Harry runs a hand through his hair and Louis nods his head. He pulls his legs up to his chest and rubs his feet against each other.

"In different locations," Louis repeats as Harry scoots closer resting his head on Louis' shoulders. He tenses for a second but soon relaxes when he can feel Harry's comfortable warmth, Harry's presence in general always calms him. He rests his head against Harry's, his hair against Louis' cheeks, and he smiles as he inhales Harry's scent; a mixture of vanilla, berries, and the cologne he had put this morning.

"You think we can do it?" Harry whispers softly, his warm hands resting against Louis' tiny feet, as he brushes his fingers softly against Louis' ankles.

We should do this more often!" Niall beams as he and Liam enter the living room, and a cushion is thrown right at him.

"I'm trying to finish this," Zayn mumbles as he continues typing on his laptop, busy writing his article covering the final day of the fair. Niall pouts but it all goes unnoticed to Zayn. Liam chuckles softly, pulling Niall to sit with him on the other sofa.

It's quite strange thinking about all of this. Just two days ago the five of them met for the first time, yet here they are hanging out for the very first time in Louis' and Zayn's flat, feeling all very comfortable around each other. Louis can get used to this. He can get used to the five of them spending time with each other doing anything or nothing at all.

"I'm glad the fair is _finally_ over. You two have been so busy with it," Niall whines and Zayn smiles softly, glancing at him for a second, then continues typing, "anyway, Liam, look at how adorable these two look together," Niall chimes while looking at Louis' and Harry's direction.

"I know, they look so comfortable with each other," Liam agrees and it's then that Louis feels his heart beating faster. It's been only two days since Harry has told him how he feels and they kissed. He doesn't want anyone to label them as 'adorable' or anything else similar to it because then it sounds as if they are in a long-term relationship; something that Louis knows would make him happy and that's why he's scared. He knows being happy is life's way of telling him _things are going too well for you, Louis Tomlinson, so how about I make things worse for you?_ and Louis isn't really keen about that.

"Shut up," Louis mumbles and Harry looks up at him, smiling looking elated.

"You're adorable," Harry whispers quietly.

"You're crazy," Louis responds and Harry laughs softly. Louis smiles as he brushes his finger softly against Harry's left arm, "when did you start getting these?"

"The tattoos?" Harry asks and Louis nods his head as Harry lifts his head from Louis' shoulders, as he probably saw how his tattoos have captured Louis' attention. All previous times he's been with Harry he was wearing shirts that covered his tattoos but not today. He's wearing a plain short sleeved t-shirt that exposes the inked drawings on his left arm, "not long ago. The first one I got was last year."

"Which one is it?" Louis asks and Harry points to a star shaped tattoo on the inside of the upper part of his left arm, "the star?"

"Yup," Harry answers and Louis starts tracing the star. He grins when an idea pops into his head.

Wordlessly, Louis gets up and grabs a sharpie left on the coffee table. He uncaps the sharpie and stares at Harry's arm, "what's currently on your mind?"

"You," Harry straight away answers making Louis' heart skip a beat. He hears Liam and Niall softly giggling together at that, but he chooses to ignore them.

"Something else," he asks tentatively.

"Umm...heart?"

"Okay, just don't move," Harry nods his head as a confirmation and Louis starts drawing on Harry's arms.

"He always does that. He always draws on my legs," Niall complains.

"I do that for you while you're sleeping only," Louis admits as he finishes his drawing, "all done!"

Harry straightaway looks at his arm and a smile spreads across his face; there's now a neatly drawn heart on the outer part of his left arm.

"I actually like it," Harry says and Louis hears Liam telling Niall how he won't be surprised if Harry actually gets it tattooed on his arms while Niall laughs loudly.

"When will you two start with the photos?" Zayn asks abruptly and Louis whines.

"When are you free so we can discuss this?" Louis sits by Harry again, Harry still captivated by Louis' drawing. Louis finds it to be quite endearing the way Harry is looking at the heart, looking very concentrated at Louis' work.

"I'm free anytime except when I'm at uni," Harry replies his gaze still fixed on the heart, almost as if he's fascinated by it.

"Do you seriously need to take twenty pictures in different locations in these two weeks?" Niall asks in disbelieve.

"That's what he told me. Said he wants to see the type of my new project that will be used in the gallery. If he doesn't like them, then I'm not going to hold the gallery. Don't think we'll be able to do it though," Louis tells them, leaning towards Harry's side.

Thinking about it now, he doesn't think he can do it. Harry has classes to attend and he's sure he'll get tired of wasting all of his free time in these two weeks with Louis. He probably, and most likely, wants to spend his free time doing whatever he wants not what Louis wants.

"You never know. We might be able to," Harry hums finally looking up, sitting back to have Louis' arm around him and Louis can only smile at him. He doesn't understand why Harry is willing to waste his free time to help him. He doesn't understand why Harry wants to help him. He doesn't owe him anything. He could easily say no and change his mind about all of this, yet here he is offering all his time.

He brushes his fingers softly against his shoulder, "thank you."

"Harry! Beans is all by himself!" Liam abruptly announces, getting up from where he was sitting, and whose Beans anyway? Judging from Niall's huge grin and laugh he probably knows who he is though.

"Liammm! It's a turtle," Harry whines. Liam puts his hands on his hips, seeming slightly annoyed, and ready to lecture him. Harry whines seeming to know what's about to happen, hiding his face against Louis' shoulders.

"He's a very loving gentle soul. Both of us know how much he hates going to sleep without me talking to him first. He doesn't like to be left alone for a long time and you know that," Liam scolds and Harry doesn't really seem to be listening to him as he keeps on nuzzling his nose against Louis' shoulders. Louis doesn't complain at all; he likes it. What he doesn't like though is the thought of Harry leaving already.

"Last time you showed me his picture he looked so adorable. How's he? Have you got new pictures of him?" a wide grin spreads across Liam's face, eyes squinting and glittering with pure happiness when he hears Niall's question.

"I have many!" Liam exclaims, joining Niall back on the couch again. Niall mouths a quick "you're welcome" to Louis and Louis rolls his eyes, although he's thankful for Niall even if he won't admit it.

"Liam has a turtle?" Louis asks and Harry sighs.

"Yeah but don't ask him about it unless you're ready to spend the entire night hearing about his turtle," Harry says as he intertwines his hand with Louis', "don't want to go home yet."

Harry rests his head once again against Louis' shoulder and Louis has that sudden familiar urge to hold him tightly, press a kiss or many on top of his head and spend the night holding him while Harry nuzzles his nose against his neck. But like every time, he doesn't do it. Instead all he does is ruffle his hair slightly. Harry giggles softly and quietly, only Louis hearing it.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow so we can decide where we can go for the photos?" Louis asks as Harry shifts slightly to face him.

"How about we go to the park tomorrow?" Harry asks, "I could come over after my classes and then we could go there and you could take the photos?"

Instead of answering him, Louis stares at him trying to understand how can someone be so beautiful like him. He can't see any flaws. He's beautiful; inside and out. There is something about his eyes, though. Something about his gentle, loving, green eyes makes it seem like Louis can trust him; trust him in making him happy.

He notices Harry's soft smile and quickly realises that Harry is fully aware of Louis staring at him, "yeah, we could go tomorrow," he answers him his gaze still fixed on Harry's pink lips.

"Great," Harry leans forward, pecking Louis' lips. They remain staring at each other after the kiss. No words shared, just smiles and loving gazes. Moments later they realise that the other boys are quiet. Upon looking at them, they notice how the three were staring at them, everything else forgotten. Quickly, Liam starts showing Niall some pictures in his phone as Niall starts commenting about them and Zayn carries on typing.

They were supposed to leave at that moment with how Liam was fretting over his turtle, but instead Liam doesn't mention his turtle only an hour later and that's when they leave.

☁☁

In the morning, when the hall of their flat is lit by the soft sun beams of the early morning, Louis softly and quietly cracks open Zayn's bedroom door. Everything in the room seeming bright, yet still having that soft edge of the early morning sunlight, and Zayn's still fast asleep. He quietly enters the room making his way to his bed.

"Zayn, wake up," he says as he sits down at the edge of the bed. He rests his hands on Zayn's back and then he's slowly and gently rubbing his back, "Zayn."

Zayn mutters something incoherent, shifting just a little bit to hide his face against his pillow. Louis laughs quietly, "I want to talk."

Zayn lifts his head, blinking his eyes trying to stay awake, "talk or _talk_?" he asks as he rubs his eyes.

"The second one," he confesses, feeling the familiar lump in his throat he gets when he's nervous, "it's Harry."

"I had a feeling we're going to have this talk really soon," Zayn scoots in his bed and pats the empty space next to him, "come here." Louis lies down on bed next to him as Zayn smiles softly at him.

It's quite strange if anyone was to come in here and see two grown up men lying down next to each other; it'll definitely be interpreted in the wrong way. But that's how it's always been. Whenever the two have serious talks, they lie down next to each other and talk about it. It's been like that since they were little kids.

"What about Harry?" Zayn starts, his voice always softer.

"I'm confused..." he stutters but Zayn's always encouraging and always there so he takes in a deep breath and continues, "I've known him for less than a week and yet I already know that I can trust him. I know that even if I tell him all of _that_ , he'll stay because he's Harry. It's strange saying all of this, but I really want him in my life. But I also don't want him to get involved in my life. He deserves much better. He doesn't deserve to be with someone like me."

"If you told Harry all of that has happened, he'll stay. But why do you think he'll stay?"

"Because he's Harry," Louis mumbles quietly, "and for some reason he actually cares about me."

"So if you tell him all of that nothing will change between the both of you. He'll stay and you know that," Zayn says with a soft smile, "why have you been saying the opposite of it then all this time?"

"I want him to believe that. I want him to believe that one day he'll hear something about me that will cause him to leave, but it's really difficult trying to convince him that," he chuckles quietly.

"Why do you want him to believe that?" Zayn asks, brushing a strand of Louis' hair that has fallen on his face.

"Because I... I love Harry. I want him to stay with me but I also know how pathetic I am and he deserves someone much better so I want him to leave to find someone better," he slowly confesses feeling his cheeks warming up as he admits all of this out loud.

"You love Harry and you want him to stay because he makes you happy?" but it's not really a question, both of them know the answer of it.

"Remember last year when we went back home for Christmas? Remember what you told me when you were crying late at night the day after Christmas?" Louis bites his lips and nods his head slowly, "you told me that you're tired of this. You're tired of constantly fearing to be happy. You want something that'll change all of this and that when you're happy, you'll finally be able to enjoy it. You'll finally stop being scared of being happy."

"Why are you bringing all of this up?" Louis asks, voice sounding small.

"Harry is what you need, Louis. He's the one that will make you happy. I know that," his breathing hitches as he looks at Zayn and he sees him smiling softly. It's the truth and Louis has been denying for a long time.

"But Harry doesn't need me. I'm the one who needs him," Louis finally speaks.

"Remember when I first meet him and Liam? I left with Liam and Niall saying I have something to talk to Liam with. The three of us talked about you two that time," Zayn admits, shifting slightly to pull on the comforter.

"What did you say?" he asks and Zayn takes in a long breath and ruffles Louis' hair.

"We talked about different stuff and when we finished talking the three of us knew that Harry needs you as much as you need him. He told me that when Harry talked about you for the first time, he noticed how happy he was and he had never been this happy before. And I noticed the same thing with you. Believe me Louis, you two need each other."

Louis stays quiet, having a hard time believing all of this. He's been denying it for too long, but it's the truth. If he really wants to be happy and stop being scared, then he needs Harry by his side. Staring down at his hands, he speaks quietly, "Harry needs me?"

"You make him happy and he makes you happy. You told me last year that you want to be happy and if there is one person that can do that, it's definitely Harry. Louis, I've known you my entire life and you've always been like this. You're pessimistic and I understand why, but I want that to change. I want you to be happy. I've always wanted someone to come in your life and actually makes you happy because I know no matter how much I try, you need someone else. You need someone who'll love you differently than how I do. And it's Harry, it's definitely Harry. He'll never leave you. I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. You two need each other, Louis."

And this is why he has these talks with Zayn— he's always looking after him.

"It won't be easy, right?" Louis speaks after a few moments of silence.

"No, it won't be. You're stubborn and pessimistic, so I know you'll keep on saying Harry deserves someone better. Things might not go smoothly, but it's all going to be better if you two stay together. If you just let things go the way it's supposed to, then you'll definitely be happy with him."

"I want to be happy," Louis answers with a small smile. He wants to be happy— he wants to be with Harry.

"So you'll trust him, let things go the way it's supposed to, and allow Harry to make you happy?"

"Yes."

"If you're sad or not feeling well and Harry notices it and asks you about it, you'll tell him about it, right?" Zayn's smiling by now, eyes beaming with what seems to be happiness and seeming as if he's proud of Louis.

"I will," he sighs, "I'm scared, I don't want to mess it up."

"Trust Harry and you won't," Louis wraps his arm around Zayn, hiding his face against his chest, his eyes tearing up. Zayn ruffles his hair softly when the tears start rolling down, "don't cry."

"I'm not," Louis mumbles, sniffling, "I'm not crying, I'm just testing to see if my eyes are producing normal amount of tears," he chuckles quietly, still slightly sniffling, and rubs his eyes.

Zayn laughs, ruffling his hair one more time, "you're unbelievable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I'll try to update it one more time before school starts.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> ~3,500 words.

The moment Harry had entered the flat, Louis easily noticed how giddy and excited Harry is. That huge smile across his face and how radiant he looked just gave it away.

"From where all this energy has come from?" Louis asks his tone teasing, deciding to take his sweet time and tease Harry about it. He knows he'll regret it if they end up going late and barely get any work done, but he loves the way Harry has been barely able to stand still, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Louuu," Harry whines, "let's leave."

Louis smirks slightly, "you still didn't answer me."

Harry stands still and huffs out a breath, "I'm just excited. Now can we leave?"

"Why are you so excited?" Louis continues teasing, crossing his legs, smirk still plastered on his face.

"You're having so much fun seeing me like this, aren't you?" Harry says, no longer oblivious to Louis' plan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Louis says, faking innocence.

"Of course you don't," Harry smiles, holding his hands out for Louis'. Instead, Louis puts his camera in his hands. Harry wordlessly grabs it, sighing.

"What? You weren't asking for the camera?" Louis asks, smiling all innocently at him, as Harry places his camera on the nearby coffee table. Zayn comes in the same moment, dropping himself on the sofa next to Louis, ruffling Louis' hair slightly and he pushes his hands away, and Zayn chuckles. He's been in an awfully good mood all day long.

"Zayn, is he always like this?" Harry asks.

"Annoying? Yes. But he does it even more when he's _really_ excited, like today. He's just as excited as you are," Zayn says winking at Louis.

"I'm not that excited," Louis answers, smiling widely until Zayn decides to pinches his cheeks sharply. Louis quickly swats his hands away, "I hate you so much," he rubs his stinging cheeks, knowing for sure they've turned red by now.

"You love me so much!" Zayn says, pulling Louis close for a tight hug, purposely squeezing too tightly to make it as uncomfortable as possible.

"Not as much as I love Niall. But if you want me to love you then let me do this," Louis says and pinches Zayn's cheeks as sharply as he had pinched his cheeks. Right away, he removes his arms and rubs his cheeks, glaring at Louis, "I do this for the people I love."

"What about the person you're going out with?" Zayn asks, tilting his head towards the only observer to their show of affection, Harry.

"He goes to the park with him," Harry adds and Louis nods his head.

"I go to the park—" that's all he gets to say before being abruptly interrupted by Zayn shoving him off the sofa. He trips and falls directly into Harry's chest, his warm, broad chest. Harry chuckles softly, his grip on Louis' waist is strong and firm, and he's holding Louis upright the next second.

"Graceful landing. Ten out of ten. Deserves a gold medal," Zayn teases. Of course. He purposely shoved him so this could happen.

He knows Louis really well, too well for Louis' likings on moments like now. He knew Louis would start blushing uncontrollably if he fell into Harry's chest, which is what's happening right now. He's smirking looking too pleased; his plan was successful.

"Right now I hate you the most," Louis says.

"Why?" Zayn asks, this time he's the one faking innocence, "I just wanted to help you get up."

"Of course my lovely, Zayn. Always the helpful, loving—"

"No, no, no. You two are not starting this again," Harry interrupts, grabbing Louis' arms and pulling him as he swiftly grabs the camera, "we're leaving now."

"You're so impatient," Louis teases but his voice doesn't help at all. His voice comes out all so soft when it comes to Harry, and he's sure he did that thing he hates. The thing where he looks at him with so much fond that his eyes crinkle, basically screaming _I love you Harry Styles, you adorable dork_. He needs to work on controlling himself around Harry.

"I know, I'm really impatient," Harry idly agrees, "now put on your shoes... and where is your jacket?"

"I forgot it in my room. I'll go bring it!" Louis exclaims, but Harry quickly grabs his hand when he takes a step away.

"No, you're not. Zayn, can you please bring Louis' jacket?" Harry pleads and Zayn's already heading towards his room.

Louis laughs and Harry shakes his head slightly, "honestly, why are you so excited?"

Harry smiles, finally standing still, " _we're_ going to the park."

Louis understand then that this isn't Harry being excited about going to the park. No, he's excited that this is the first time they'll be going out. Almost as if it's a date.

"Yeah, we are," Louis says, as Zayn approaches them. He quickly looks down, as he feels himself blushing again, not wanting Zayn to see his smile and himself blushing. _What happened to control yourself around Harry?_

"Louis," Zayn says, throwing his jacket at him, and Louis nearly misses grabbing it. He leans forward and whispers quietly, "I saw that smile."

Louis hits him and then he's pulling Harry out of their flat, looking down, and blushing slightly. Harry doesn't say anything. He just hums, pleased they've finally left the flat.

☁☁

"You're officially the weirdest person I've ever met," Louis says.

"Heyyyy," Harry whines slightly, his tone soft and he's giggling softly, taking small slow steps as the pass by the trees, "I just want to see a squirrel."

Louis doesn't utter a word and continues following Harry as he keeps on searching for a squirrel. He looks up at one of the many trees in the park and notices some slight erratic movements from top "maybe there is a squirrel over there?" Louis says pointing towards the trees. Harry instantly beams, running towards the tree.

He stands by Harry's side then looking up towards the top of tree, "what if it isn't a squirrel?"

"Then we'll continue our search for a squirrel," Harry whispers quietly, "we need to be quiet to not scare it."

Louis remains quiet afterwards, leaving Harry on his own to search for the squirrel.

He looks at the trees again. Orange, yellow, red, and brown, they're the colours of autumn and they're fully on display. The leaves have started falling, their colours changing from that bright green to a pale yellow, and eventually turning that dark brown.

The trees leaving its leaves behind to start new. It's a new beginning, isn't it?

He remembers when he was young, he always thought of autumn as a time where things could change. Where things could start all over again. It's the time of new beginnings.

Autumn was when he was five and he had kicked a football far away, accidently hitting that quiet boy that looked at him with those deep brown eyes of him holding so much kindness and would eventually introduce himself as Zayn and become Louis' best friend.

Autumn was when his mum introduced him to Mark and Louis saw in his mother's eyes so much love for the first time ever. Autumn was when years later, after she and Mark divorced, she would marry Dan.

Autumn was when he started thinking more deeply about his sexuality which ended up with couple of months later him crying in Zayn's arms telling him he's gay and Zayn had held him and told him he still loves him the same.

Autumn was when he and Zayn came to London, leaving his hometown and its bitter memories behind.

And now, he has met Harry.

But this Autumn is different than all previous ones because it's Harry. That boy with those wild curls, those ridiculous headbands, that wide bright smile with those adorable dimples, and those sweet loving gentle green eyes. Harry, the one who makes him happy.

This is a different beginning, though. This is the beginning of Louis changing and being happy.

As a cold breeze passes by, the tree rattles slowly, leaves moving slowly, and Harry shrieks in excitement, "Louis! I found a squirrel!"

He's snapped out of his thoughts to see Harry smiling brightly at him pointing towards a squirrel on top of the tree, looking down at the both of them.

"Now what?" Louis asks and Harry smiles even more.

"To feed the squirrel!" Harry beams and walks closer to the tree, "see, this is why I bought this," he takes out a small bag of nuts and scatters it on some of the lower branches of the tree.

"I hope this won't end with you climbing the tree," Louis says, as he takes his camera and takes picture of Harry, completely unaware of Louis' actions. Harry chuckles quietly.

"Louis, don't make me laugh. I'm trying to not scare the squirrel," Harry says taking small, careful steps back from the tree.

"You're the one who was shouting when you found the squirrel, I'm sure that counts as scaring the squirrel" Louis says and Harry laughs again as he takes more steps back until they're both standing next to one another.

"Let's just wait now. You were taking photos?" Harry asks and Louis nods his head, "is this considered a second place because we took the first one the other side?"

"I suppose so," Louis says, "what are we waiting for exactly?"

"We're waiting for the squirrel to come down and eat," Harry announces. Louis sighs and chuckles quietly.

They stay for a couple of more minutes, Louis staring at Harry who's too busy staring at the squirrel. Few more moments and a huge smile spreads across his face and he's pulling Louis by his arms, "look! It came down."

True to his words, the squirrel had come down where Harry had left it some nuts, and is sniffling it lightly.

"Why is it smelling it?" Louis whispers and Harry shrugs, his gaze fixed on the squirrel, "maybe it's doubting you, thinking 'what is that crazy boy doing! These nuts must be contaminated!' or something like that."

"I'm the crazy one?" Harry says, fixing his gaze on Louis.

"Ask the squirrel, I'm not the one who said it," Louis says in all seriousness.

"Oh, so you can talk to squirrels?"

"Yes, I talk to them all the time," Louis answers him.

They remain for a while like that, Harry staring at Louis until they both start laughing loudly, scaring the squirrel, who hurries running back on top of the tree.

They spend another hour in the park, walking around aimlessly, talking about whatever topic that comes to their mind. Somewhere in their talk they started talking about football and when Harry confessed that he plays dreadfully, Louis somehow found himself promising Harry a game of footie. That left Harry grinning the entire time, even when Louis was slightly teasing him about it.

☁☁

"Does Zayn usually cook?" Harry asks as Louis keeps on flipping the channels on the tv, barely lasting a second on each channel, "how do you even know what's on each channel if you're going this fast?"

"I just know," Louis mumbles quietly, still switching from one channel to another. Harry sighs quietly and scoots even closer to Louis, resting his head against Louis' shoulders.

Louis always loved their sofa, not only is it comfy but it's also the perfect size. Enough space for Louis, Zayn, and Niall to snuggle up close to each other each night after dinner talking randomly or just to watch the tv. If they sat really close to each other, it can definitely fit more than three, almost five. So really, Harry has the entire sofa, yet he's snuggled up close to Louis.

He isn't complaining, he's actually pleased that Harry's here. He radiates heat, Louis thinks his warmth is comfortable and all Louis wants to do is cuddle. He wonders if he'll still be here by winter so Louis can soak in his warmth. He's usually freezing, his feet always freezing because no matter how many times Zayn scolds him for it he never seems to wear socks. Maybe, if Harry stays by winter, Louis won't mind winter coming if he has Harry to warm him up.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Harry's finger poking his cheeks softly, "what is it?" Louis asks, finally dropping the remote leaving the tv on some documentary about birds.

"You didn't answer me," Harry says. Louis furrows his brows having no idea what Harry's talking about, "I asked you who usually cooks."

"Zayn. Sometimes Niall would cook too, but not many times," Louis says as he picks the remote again, "do you want to watch the birds or something else?"

"You never cook?" Harry asks, rubbing his eyes slightly, clearly exhausted after their long day at the park.

"Unless you want me to burn the entire place down," Louis says as he switches off the tv, chucking the remote on the coffee table. Harry chuckles sleepily, yawning slightly, "you know how to cook?"

Harry nods his head slightly, "yeah, I'm the one who usually cooks. When I was younger I used to always stand by mother's side just observing her whenever she wanted to cook dinner and I would help her most of the times," he yawns again, hiding his face against Louis' shoulder.

Louis finds himself yawning now, struggling to keep his eyes open, "Harry."

"Hmm?"

"You're tired?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"No, just resting," Harry mumbles and Louis manages to hum quietly in agreement and his eyes shut close, drifting to sleep with Harry by his side slowly drifting to sleep as well.

☁☁

It's his name being called that wakes him up and he realises that Harry had somehow fallen asleep on top of him. He's sound asleep, eyes shut close, taking in deep relaxed breaths, feeling the warmth of his breath brushing against his neck. He rubs his eyes and looks up at Zayn standing next to them.

"I think sleeping on a bed is much better," Zayn whispers quietly, patting Louis' head slightly.

Louis pushes his hand away, "what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," he answers him. He looks at Harry and then back at Louis, an affectionate smile spread across his face. Louis remains quiet, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen on Harry's face. Zayn chuckles quietly, "Liam was really pleased when I told him Harry's still here."

"You called him just to tell him that?"

"He called asking me if Harry was still here. Anyway, I'll leave you now to wake him up, alright?" Louis nods his head, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Louis mumbles as he watches Zayn leave to his own room. He brushes his fingers against Harry's forehead, just soft touches against Harry's soft skin. Harry leans into his touch and Louis finds himself smiling softly, "Harry, wake up, babe."

Harry shifts slightly, murmuring something incoherent. He rubs his eyes and looks up at Louis, "Louis? What time is it?" he asks, voice much deeper and raspy, and Louis wants to record Harry's voice calling him and repeat it over and over again.

"It's almost midnight," he answers him. He brushes his fingers once again against his forehead and Harry shuts his tired eyes close, smiling, "you're really tired."

"Yeah," he says slowly, rubbing his eyes again, "don't know how will I go home," he chuckles softly.

"Stay here tonight," it slips out of his mouth quickly and Harry straightaway blinks his eyes open, staring at Louis', "I mean if you want to."

"Do you want me to?" Harry asks, brushing his fingers against Louis' cheeks, his touches always tender and warm.

Louis takes in a deep breath, nervous, "yes, I would really love it if you would stay."

"Then I will," Harry answers him, his tone soft and he's looking at him with those green eyes of his glowing with what seems to be fond. He doesn't understand why Harry would look at him like this with so much love. It's something he's never experienced and he's sure he doesn't deserve at all.

"Then get up, a bed is much comfier than this sofa," Louis says softly, trying to hide his fond, even though his voice really gives it away. Harry just pecks his lips.

When they finally get up, they head to Louis' room and he quickly changes to his pyjamas. Harry takes off his shirt but seems to be hesitant then, "love, is it alright if I take off my jeans—"

Louis shushes him with a kiss, only thinking about how Harry has just called him _love_ , "it's alright, babe."

Harry smiles, wrapping his arms around Louis, pulling him closer to press kiss on his nose, "you're so lovely," he whispers.

"I'm sleepy so hurry up and get in bed," Louis answers him instead, pressing one more kiss on those soft, plump, red lips and then he's leaving Harry's side to hide under the covers. Harry quickly removes his jeans and Louis holds the blanket open.

As soon as Harry joins him in bed, Louis is enveloped in Harry's warmth. His arms are wrapped around Louis' waist, holding him close. He presses a kiss on his nose and cheeks, "I mean it when I said it, you're so lovely and you're so beautiful."

Louis wraps his arms around Harry, brushing his finger against Harry's back, "I don't understand."

"What is it?" Harry asks gently, his grip tightening, yet it's still tender and warm.

"Why," Louis stutters feeling his throat dry all of a sudden, "why you treat me like this," Louis confesses, his voice small, looking away avoiding Harry's gaze.

"I'm treating you the way you're supposed to be treated," Harry admits and Louis whines quietly when Harry brushes his finger against his jaw. He doesn't deserve Harry's tender touches and loving words.

"No," Louis disagrees, "I've never been treated like this so this isn't the way I'm supposed to be treated. I don't deserve this."

"But you deserve it," Harry says.

"I don't. I've always been a disappointment and I don't deserve any of this," Louis argues and looks up at Harry to see him looking so doleful.

"You're not a disappointment, Louis. I'm always so happy when I'm with you, even when I go back home, I'm still smiling thinking about you," Harry rubs his finger softly against his cheek, "can I be someone you care about so I can stay and prove to you that you're not a disappointment and you deserve all of this?"

"I care about you," Louis confesses quietly.

"Then I won't leave and prove to you that you deserve to be loved," Harry says and Louis whines quietly again. This time though, Harry presses a kiss on top of his head, instantly shushing him.

He pulls him closer and Louis finds himself hiding his face right against Harry's neck. All he can think about is _HarryHarryHarry_. It's his warmth surrounding him, his particular comfortable scent, and his warm tender touches just makes it more inviting.

But this feeling is unfamiliar. He's never been at this ease, relaxing completely, his body going lax against Harry. He's never been this safe. Harry starts to run his hands through Louis' hair, scratching his scalp softly. He stops for a moment to press a kiss on the top of his head. He's never felt like this, he's never felt this safe, loved, and cared for. He whines softly this time, overwhelmed by Harry's actions and affection.

"What is it, love?" Harry asks, still running his hand through Louis' hair, holding him tightly with his other arm closely to him.

"This is nice," Louis mumbles quietly, "I've never felt like this. No one has ever done this for me."

"I'll make sure to do this more frequently then," Harry says, his tone still soft and quiet, and Louis whines again although Harry seems to understand that it's because he's overwhelmed by all of this, "shhh, it's alright." He rubs his back gently and slowly, his other hand resting against his head, holding Louis still close to him, and then he starts singing softly:

" _You don't remember all the times that you've been sad_

_You don't know how it feels when my heart is beating fast_

_Oh but I do_ "

Louis shuts his eyes, focusing on Harry gently rubbing his back and his calming, gentle warm voice.

" _You don't know what you're gonna dream about tonight_

_You don't know how you look in imaginary white_

_Oh but I do, Oh but I do_ "

Harry stops rubbing his back and just holds Louis tightly and tenderly.

" _So let's dive into the great unknown_

_Rip out the pages, let life unfold_

_Cause darlin' you can hold onto my heart_

_We can rewrite time, break the hourglass_

_Burn all the rules, scatter the ash_

_Darlin' you can hold onto my heart_ "

Harry presses a kiss on the top of his head and whispers softly, "I'll hold you all night long, love. Goodnight."

Louis drifts to sleep feeling loved, cared for, and safe; something he's never experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was singing [Hold Onto My Heart](http://youtu.be/rrAVNFIl0t8) by Graham Colton. 
> 
> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating frequently. This was supposed to be posted couple of weeks ago but I've been so busy with school and all the responsibilities I've suddenly gotten since being a senior. From now on I'll try updating at least during the weekends.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> ~3,300 words.

"Harry, wake up."

Harry blinks his eyes open to see Louis looking at him with a soft smile across his face. Louis's still in his arms, Harry's hand splayed across the small of his back. He's tinier than Harry, his body all petite and soft, making it easy for Harry to have him in his arms. It's quite comfortable, as if it was meant to be with the way they easily fit next to each other.

"Good morning," Harry mumbles, pulling Louis closer again to bury his nose in his hair. He sighs when he feels Louis hiding his face against his neck. It only encourages Harry to hold him closer. Just like the night before, Louis instantly relaxes, his body going lax and boneless against Harry. "What time is it?" he asks him softly, brushing his fingers softly against Louis' back.

"Eight," Louis mumbles, his voice quiet.

"It's too early," Harry whines softly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up early," Louis apologises quietly, his body suddenly going stiff.

"It's alright, love," Harry reassures him, rubbing his back gently again, but he's still tense and Harry doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand why Louis' body suddenly went from relaxed to completely stiff in a matter of second.

"Louis, why are you all tensed up, love?" Harry says, his tone reassuring as he continues rubbing his back, trying to relax him.

"I woke you up early," Louis mumbles quietly as if it's enough for Harry to realise it.

"So?"

Louis moves himself to face Harry, his eyes wide open, "you're not angry?" he asks and Harry can see it in his eyes that he's actually confused.

"Why would I be angry?" Harry continues in the same reassuring tone.

"You're not angry," Louis repeats quietly, "you're not angry?" he asks again, confused making it seem as if Harry has just said the most unbelievable thing. It hurts Harry seeing him like this, wondering the reason that made Louis expect Harry's first reaction to be anger.

"Of course not," Harry says, pressing a kiss on his nose, "you actually made me happy because you were worried that I would be late," he holds him close again, rubbing his fingers softly against his back. Slowly, Louis relaxes again and he smiles a tiny bit, but his gaze no longer fixed on Harry.

"Why did you think I would be angry?" Harry asks and straightaway regrets asking him that when Louis freezes and stills again.

"Shhh, it's alright," Harry shushes him quietly, pressing a kiss on his forehead and pulling Louis closer, “you can tell me whenever you’re comfortable with sharing it.”

As much as he wants to know the reason for it, he doesn't want to make Louis uncomfortable. So he'll leave it and won't mention it. He'll try to forget it, but he knows he won't be able to.

They remain quiet after that, Harry holding him still, and Louis instantly relaxes when he's tucked in next to Harry again.

Somehow, last night's memories rush to his mind. The way Louis was —clinging on to Harry, relaxing when he was tucked in next to him, his entire body had gone lax and boneless when Harry started rubbing his back, and had straightaway drifted to sleep when he started singing softly to him— it was almost as if he was a little child. Harry finds it to be quite endearing. He seems to be someone who's affectionate and Harry loves it.

Harry runs his hand through Louis' feathered hair all softly and Louis hums quietly just like last night, "you like this," Harry speaks quietly.

"No one ever did this for me," Louis admits.

"When I was really young and was crying or couldn't sleep, my mum always did that. Maybe that's why you like it as well?"

"No, she didn't do that. I'm really sure no one has done this for me," Louis quickly answers. He moves himself away, facing Harry again, “let's get up.”

"It's too early," Harry whines again and Louis giggles.

"Yes, but you have to eat breakfast, go back home, and then go to your first class. That'll take time," Louis explains and Harry decides that Louis does have a point.

"Fine,” Harry complies. He smiles when he notices the tender smile Louis has and he's glad he's no longer tense like he was moments ago.

He spends the majority of the day trying to push the thought of Louis getting all tensed up away, but he does have trouble with it. He eventually did manage to stop thinking about it when he spent it with Louis at the aquarium. Maybe it was the way Louis was smiling, his eyes squinting up and these crinkles by his eyes seem so visible.

 

"Liam?" Harry calls as he enters his flat. He locks the door behind him, taking off his shoes, and makes his way to Liam who's sitting down in front of his turtle's tank, his turtle always seeming being able to grab his attention.

"Hey," Liam looks up at Harry when he's by his side and Harry kneels a little bit to stare at Beans. Beans looks up at him then tilts his head to the side looking back at Liam. Liam smiles, "I hope you enjoyed your day?"

"I did," Harry answers him, "and what are you doing?"

Liam smiles all eagerly again, quickly looking at Beans then at Harry, "I found something new!" Liam quickly gets up, patting Beans head one last time, "turn the tv on and look at Beans."

Harry sighs, shaking his head slightly, and then going to grab the remote to turn on the tv, "what is this thing?"

"Just look at Beans," Liam repeats and Harry nods his head. They remain like that, quiet and observing the turtle, only for few seconds before Beans is moving, going on top of the fake plastic rock and resting on top of it, lifting his head, and staring towards the tv, "see!"

Harry stares at Liam quietly before asking, "what?"

"He's watching the tv!" Liam exclaims, eyes glowing with excitement.

"I'm sure he's just staring at the lights coming from the tv or just hearing the sounds," Harry says. He earns a slight smack from Liam when he turns off the tv and Beans lowers his head going back into the water, "hey! Besides, isn't it way past his bedtime?"

"What time is it?" Liam quickly asks.

"Almost eleven," Harry answers and Liam is quick by Beans again, patting his head.

"Okay, Beans, it's time to sleep. I'll close the lights now, okay? Goodnight. I love you and so does Harry," Liam whispers all quietly to Beans and Harry smiles at Liam.

"Harry, tell him goodnight," Liam calls quietly and Harry walks closer to the tank again.

"Goodnight, Beans," Harry whispers and Beans raises his head staring at Harry then eventually goes into a corner when Liam turns off the lights.

"So," Liam says as he finally gets up, "how is Louis?"

"He's great," Harry answers him, still staring at Beans idly. Eventually he looks back at Liam to see him still staring, "what?"

"Nothing," Liam pauses for a second then adding, "I'm just happy for you."

"Thank you," Harry mumbles quietly.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow morning we're going to have a very long talk and you're going to tell me what you and Louis did yesterday and today," Liam says, patting Harry's head and Harry chuckles.

"Goodnight, mum."

Harry heads to take a shower then. He turns on the shower straightaway, knowing it'll take few minutes until the water is warm enough. He runs a hand through his hair and catches the glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair has gotten longer than usual, it's the first thing he notices. And he likes it the way it is, but he also keeps on reminding himself why he has never let his hair grow longer.

He runs his hands through his hair again, deciding to push these thoughts away, and quickly takes off his clothes. He steps under the shower, the water immediately warming him, and he sighs. He stays like that, the warm water running over his body, and now that his hair has gotten all wet, he can clearly see how long it has gotten; it's much longer than what he originally thought.

"Why today?" he murmurs quietly to himself. He doesn't understand why today, out of all days, he's remembering all of this. His day has gone so perfectly well with Louis and yet this is happening now. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, irritated knowing how he won't be able to ignore this.

He hides under his blanket as soon as he's out of the shower. He keeps on tossing around in bed, fully awake, unable to sleep. A strand of his hair falls on his face and he groans loudly then.

He still clearly remembers when he was six years old, his curly hair all messed up after spending the majority of the day with some other kids in the park. It was when he pushed his hair back that one of the ladies over there, a friend of his mum and their neighbour, had told him something he didn't quite get it at first, "Harry, sweetheart, don't you think your hair is different? I know that there are other boys with curly hair, but yours is so different sweetie."

Confused, he right away asked her, "how is it so different? Mum never said anything about my hair."

"Of course she won't. She lets you do anything you want, even when we tell her not to. Harry, sweetheart, your hair is a bit girly. Don't you think so? Have you ever seen any other boy's hair like yours? Of course not. Don't you think it's better to cut it?"

He still remember how he stayed quiet, looking at her for quite a while, her words running over and over in his head. His mum came the next moment and as the two women talked, Harry remained awfully quiet until he headed back home and told his mum what happened.

She'd seemed annoyed and angry at the woman but was quick to reassure him. She repeated it over and over again for him that he's perfect the way he is. He can do whatever he wants and he can do what he wants with his hair.

Although he was pretending he hadn't understood what the woman was saying, he did let it affect him. Couple of days later he had told his mum he wants to cut his hair and he didn't miss seeing the sadness and hurt in her eyes. He had lied, telling her he just want to cut it shorter but he knew she could tell he was lying.

Maybe if he was told that when he was much younger, he wouldn't have paid attention to it and would have believed his mother. Although he was only six, he had been told things similar to it numerous amount of times.

He groans again, this time pushing the blankets off and getting up from bed. He makes his way to Liam's room, knocking on the door gently, before he quietly cracks open the door. Liam's deep asleep, his face hidden against his pillow, and Harry sighs. He quietly makes his way towards his bed, "Liam? Liam, wake up."

Liam blinks his eyes open, quickly turning around to face Harry, "Harry? Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Harry answers and he sees Liam sighing in relief then rubbing his eyes.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Liam asks, his eyes already shutting again.

"Can't sleep," Harry confesses quietly and Liam smiles tenderly.

"We're like little kids," Liam moves a bit in bed and Harry laughs quietly, "come here."

And Harry's so grateful for Liam. He quickly gets in bed by his side and he's filled with some comfort knowing he always has Liam by his side.

"My hair has gotten longer," Harry mumbles quietly after few moments of silence. He's staring at the ceiling in the darkness and Liam hums.

"Do you want to cut it?" Liam asks quietly.

"I have to," Harry says then very quietly adds, almost as a whisper, "because it's _wrong_."

Liam turns around, facing him, but Harry keeps his gaze fixed on the ceiling, "hey. Harry, look at me."

"Liammm," Harry whines but he does turn to face Liam.

"You can do whatever you want with your hair as long as you like it. You don't have to listen to them. You never had to and you never have to," Liam pauses, "this isn't just about your hair, right?"

He nods his head and Liam sighs, "what is it?"

"Everything," Liam raises a brow and Harry understands that he wants him to continue, "I'm nervous. I'm worried. I'm scared."

"Why?" Liam asks and Harry chuckles. It's a simple question really, but he somehow finds it hard for himself to speak all of a sudden.

"Louis," Harry mutters quietly, "I'm happy with him and it hurts so much at the same time."

"What is—" Liam starts but is quickly interrupted by Harry.

"You don't understand, Liam. Tomorrow it'll be exactly a week since we first met. I love him, Liam. I got that feeling the moment I met him. He's different than everyone else. I feel like this is what an actual love is, not what I had before. Today I got to wake up next to him and I've never been this happy in my entire life. Waking up and seeing him next to me, that's how I want it to be. That's how I want my mornings to be; to see Louis first," Harry pauses, a smile spread across his face.

"There is something, Liam. I don't know what is it and I have no clue, but it's affecting Louis. He's afraid of being genuinely happy and it hurts me so much. He deserves to be happy all the time, he doesn't deserve any sadness. And I'm scared. I don't want to mess anything up and hurt him. I will never do anything to hurt him and I'll never leave him, but, fuck, I am scared I might accidently hurt him. Whatever it is that has happened to him had a huge effect on him. Like today morning, he told me he's sorry when he woke me up and he actually thought I was angry. Why would he think that? What has happened that would leave him like this?" Harry sobs and quickly wipes away his tears.

"Harry, you love Louis, don't you?" Liam asks and Harry nods his head.

"I love him so much. Probably more than anyone could ever love someone."

"Then you're not scared of hurting him. You're scared of the thought of him being hurt," Liam speaks tenderly and Harry remains quiet.

"Yeah," Harry smiles, "he makes me happy. I'm being myself with him and I'm actually happy. They told me not to be myself and I always thought as long as I'm being myself I'll never find someone that'll make me happy."

"Now you can prove everyone wrong," Liam says causing Harry to laugh.

"Yup," Harry pauses, "do you think I make him happy? When I'm with him, I see him laughing and smiling, and he seems happy. But I don't really know."

"You do. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Believe me, you two complete each other."

"We complete each other," Harry repeats quietly and Liam pats his head gently.

"You do. And we need to sleep," Liam says and Harry agrees.

"Thank you, Liammmm" Harry beams, hugging Liam tightly and Liam laughs.

"Go to sleep."

☁☁

The next couple of days are spent the same way. He spends the day with Louis and spend his nights telling Liam what they did during the day.

And today, they've spent it taking photos in couple of different places, even when Harry had offered to help Zayn in making dinner. Zayn has left them both by themselves now and they're both sitting so closely next to each other.

"Louis," Harry speaks, dropping his book and notebook down, and Louis looks up at him from where he'd been hiding his face against Harry's neck.

"What is it?" Louis asks, his voice gentle and quiet.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," Harry pauses, taking in a deep breath, "what are we?"

"What do you mean?" Louis asks again.

"I mean a week ago we decided to go out, right?"

"Yeah," Louis answers, voice sounding so small.

"I've had my answer since the very first day but you can be a bit stubborn sometime so I thought you might refuse hearing my answer then. And I think a week is enough for me to tell you what I really think," Harry confesses.

Louis remains quiet. He just nods his head for Harry to continue and Harry can see how tensed up he is. His eyes wide open, looking scared.

"Louis, can I be your boyfriend? I would very much love to call you my boyfriend," Harry says quickly, not pausing at all when he spoke. He's biting his lips now, suddenly nervous. What if Louis doesn't want that? What if Louis doesn't want him to be his boyfriend?

Louis remains quiet, his gaze fixed on Harry and he finally blinks, "what?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?" Harry asks again.

Louis smiles softly, looks down, and then looks up at Harry again in disbelief, "yes, but are you sure? Do you really want to—"

"Yes, I'm so so so sure, "Harry interrupts, pulling Louis closer for a kiss, smiling brightly at him, "I want to kiss you."

Louis smiles, his hands around Harry's neck, "then what are you waiting for?"

And Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He kisses Louis, deeply and passionately, his hands coming up to cup his face. When they pull back, they both have a wide smile plastered across their faces.

"Boyfriend," Harry says, rubbing his nose against Louis as Louis giggles softly pulling Harry again and reconnecting their lips against each other. They're smiling all goofily into the kiss and when they pull apart this time they're giggling.

"I'm still here," Zayn says, interrupting them and they both burst into laughter, "please continue this somewhere else."

"Shut up, Zayn," Louis says but he's already holding Harry's hand and pulling him towards his room to have their privacy.

As soon as they enter the room and the door is shut behind them, Louis wraps himself around Harry, "stay tonight, please," he whispers quietly.

"I can't say no to my boyfriend," Harry says, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"So you're staying?" Louis asks, looking so hopeful and expectant.

"Yes," Harry answers him, placing one more kiss on top of his head and Louis hums in response.

Once they're tucked in next to each other, Harry's wraps his arms around Louis and Louis hides his face against Harry's neck just like last time, and it's all comforting.

Harry smiles when he starts rubbing Louis' back gently and he immediately melts into his touch, murmuring small incoherent sounds, completely pleased and elated.

He hums a quiet tune as he continues rubbing his back. He feels Louis' warm breaths against his neck evening and he smiles, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Minutes later Louis ends up falling asleep and Harry whispers all quietly once he’s noticed he has fallen asleep, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to finally going back to writing Dulcet after a year. Writing Red Freesias was what I needed to push me out of that writing slump I had and I'm really glad it worked out. I'll try updating on a weekly basis.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read Dulcet (which I doubt anyone did, but still) and probably hates me for last updating this over a year ago. Sorry for any mistakes.

Harry wasn’t excepting to be greeted by Niall pressing his finger against his lips, shushing him as soon as he tried speaking.

Niall bites his lips, his eyes crinkling, as he claps his hand over his mouth, and points towards the living room. He raises his brows and Niall pulls him with him quietly.

Harry bites his lips, muffling a laugh, when his eyes fall on Louis and Zayn. They’re on the floor, feet on top of the sofa, and are quietly mumbling things to each other.

“What’s going on here?” Harry asks and his heart flutters when he notices the way Louis’ eyes light up, a smile spreading across his face, and he’s quickly getting up on his feet and rushing by Harry’s side.

“Hey, how was your day?” Louis drops his arms around him and Harry slips his arms around Louis’ waist, his joined hands resting at the bottom of his spine. He doesn’t say a word. Instead, he’s pulling Louis closer and connecting their lips. He feels Louis relaxing in his arms and hears Niall making gagging sounds. Harry laughs while Louis rolls his eyes at Niall.

“You’re jealous.” Louis retorts and Niall snorts.

“I’m leaving so I won’t have to witness any more of this.” Niall laughs and pats Harry’s back as he makes his way towards the door.

“You’re leaving already?” Harry asks, tilting his head towards Niall’s side, yet his arms still around Louis, not leaving him.

“Yeah, I have a meeting for a radio show then I’m going out with a friend. See you later.” Niall waves them goodbye and Harry feels Louis’ arm around his waist tightening. He looks back at him and Louis smiles.

“What?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

“Today’s the last day.” Louis mumbles and Harry smiles back and presses a kiss on top of his head.

“About that,” Harry moves back slightly to hold his hands gently, “I was thinking maybe if you haven’t decided on a place, we could go to my place?”

“I actually wanted to ask you that.” Louis laughs when Harry hugs him tightly.

“You’re so wonderful.”

♪ ♪

Beans swims from one end of the tank to the other where his plastic rock is and quickly climbs over it and starts lifting himself on all his legs as soon as Harry and Louis enter.

“Someone’s excited to see us.” Harry chimes when he notices Beans’ eyes are stuck on him and Louis.

“So I finally get to meet you.” Louis mumbles. Beans tries standing up on two of his tiny feet and ends up slumping against the tank as he starts his arms against the tank, desperate to get Louis’ attention.

Louis furrows his brows and Harry chuckles, “He does that when he wants food.”

Harry grabs one of the food containers and removes the lid, grabbing a few pieces before placing the lid and the container back.

“Do you like put it next to his mouth or just throw it in the water?” Louis asks, his eyes still stuck on Beans who still hasn’t stopped hitting his arms.

“When he was younger I could feed him by like putting it next to his mouth, now if I try that he’ll bite my finger and won’t let go until he has decided I’m hurt enough.” Harry scrunches his nose up at Beans when he wobbles and ends up falling in the water. He swims to wear Harry is standing and starts hitting his arms again while lifting his head, this time causing water to splash. Harry throws a piece and Beans immediately grabs it and eats it quickly.

“Here, try feeding him.” Harry hands Louis the remaining food pieces and Louis throws it in the familiar manner Harry had done a few moments ago.

When he’s done, Beans comes back again and Louis smiles at him as he pats his tiny head gently, “That’s it buddy. Wait until dinner.” Beans eventually seems to understand he won’t get any more food so he ends up swimming away and Louis bites his lips, “I understand now why Liam is fond of this guy.”

“Please don’t like him more than me.” Harry whines and he doesn’t miss seeing him sighing quietly.

“I like you and will continue liking you, even when you stop liking me.” Louis speaks quietly and Harry nearly misses hearing it.

“Hey,” Harry wraps his arms around Louis from behind and presses a kiss on top of his head, “I won’t stop liking you.”

“Of course you would say that now.” Louis mumbles, his voice still low, and Harry can feel the pain behind those words as they rolled off his tongue. It’s heart wrenching to hear those words and how sincere Louis was while speaking. Because the way he talks and all the emotions behind his words makes it apparent that he isn’t expecting Harry to leave, but he _knows_ it.

Harry is aware that it won’t be simple to prove to him that he isn’t leaving, because it seems as if it’s craved in Louis’ heart and mind that good things don’t last, but the one thought that would never run in his mind is the thought of leaving the best thing that has happened in his life.

“I can’t wait to prove you wrong.” Harry says lightheartedly and Louis shrugs.

“Sure thing, love.” He pats Harry’s hands idly, “where is Liam?”

Harry presses one more kiss at the top of his head before removing his arms from around Louis, “He went out with his girlfriend.”

“I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.”

“Her name is Sophia and they’ve been together for three years. She’s lovely and Liam really loves her so I’m happy he has her,” Harry chimes and pulls Louis next to him to sit on the sofa, “but you know, he’s not the only one with a wonderful partner.”

“Hmm, who has a wonderful partner?” Louis asks and furrows his brows, “don’t tell me it’s Niall or Zayn. They would tell me if they did start dating someone.”

Harry shakes his head, “It’s me. I have a wonderful boyfriend.”

Louis doesn’t reply and keeps his eyes focused on Harry. When Harry tilts his head, Louis sighs, “but I’m your boyfriend.”

Harry bites his lips, stopping himself from frowning at Louis’ words and gently cups Louis’ cheeks and leans closer to connect their lips. It’s a short, quick kiss and he just leans a little bit back, their lips a few millimeters apart and he can feel’s Louis warm breath against his lips.

He rubs his thumb gently underneath Louis’ jaw, “I’ve known you for nearly a month and you’re one of the most wonderful and best things to ever happen to me.”

Louis whines in protest and moves back, and Harry misses being so close to him right away.

Louis huffs out a breath and chuckles quietly while looking down, “I can’t believe it’s been nearly a month. Time passed by really quickly. I mean today’s the final day of me photographing you.”

Harry notices the way Louis smiles nervously at him, the pleading in his eyes to drop the previous subject, and Harry smiles gently in defeat, “Yeah. Time really passed by quickly.”

♪ ♪

Louis is stunning in the moonlight. His cheekbones seem more prominent with the shadow casted. And he’s pulled up his knees to his chest, looking down as he goes through the photos he had taken earlier of Harry in his camera and Harry can’t tear his eyes away from his long eyelashes and the way they flutter when Louis blinks his eyes. He sniffles and Harry can tell he’s cold with the way he shudders when there is a slight breeze.

Wordlessly, Harry scoots next to him and he’s glad he’s wearing the oversized jacket Liam had bought him a few months ago. He pulls out his right arm from the sleeve and pulls Louis closer to him to cover him with the jacket. Louis immediately slacks his body against Harry’s, letting out a relieved breath, once he’s wrapped up in Harry’s warmth.

“Thank you.” Louis mumbles and Harry hums, pressing a kiss on top of his head.

Louis finally turns to face Harry, smiling and the crinkles by his eyes visible, and Harry can’t help himself but to lean forward and kiss him. Louis’s still smiling when they move back and Harry can see it in his eyes that at this moment Louis is happy. His eyes no longer having that reluctances whenever Harry shows him any sort of affection. Or sadness emptiness whenever he’s dozing off and looking away, busy with his thoughts that seem to bring back unwanted memories that Harry doesn’t know yet.

“Harry,” Louis’ gentle voice snaps Harry out of his thought and Louis looks down, “thank you for agreeing those weeks ago when I asked you to help me. You could have easily said no but you didn’t and now you’re here helping me so much. It means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you. And I’m the one who should be thanking you.” Louis looks back at him when he hears Harry’s words, and he furrows his brows, his eyes full of confusion.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“I’m thanking you for allowing me to be part of your life and for you being a part of mine. I know it was difficult for you but you still allowed me and it means so much to me. You have no idea.” He doesn’t miss the way Louis’ cheeks tint as he quickly looks down and seems to move closer to Harry.

They remain quiet after that. It’s a comfortable silence shared between them as they cuddle closer on the rooftop of Harry’s building, bathing in the moonlight, and staring at the stars. They start talking again when Louis hands Harry his camera to view the photos they took earlier.

“You get better every time. These pictures are so great, Lou.” Harry goes through the photos of him Louis had taken. It’s all random shots of Harry of him smiling, talking, staring at the stars, and him basically doing nothing, and yet Louis still manages to make them look beautiful. He doesn’t know how he does it, how he knows when are the perfect moments to capture and how to capture them. The stars are taking up most of the photo and they should be the main focus, and yet they’re unfocused because Harry’s what Louis was focusing on while taking the photo.

“You’re the focus because,” Louis takes back the camera when Harry hands it to him and rubs his finger delicately against the screen of his camera, “the stars are considered to be one of the most beautiful sights and they are, but when you have a really beautiful person you care about in your life, they become much more beautiful than any sight.”

 _I love you_.

Harry wants to blurt out those three words when he hears Louis, but he doesn’t. Instead, he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him closer to him. He wishes he could say those words to him that he loves him, but he can’t. It’s definitely not because of his previous fucked up relationships when he had said those words and allowed himself to get attached to people he shouldn’t have. People who took Harry’s heart and broke it. People who he had never trusted.

Because Louis is different. He doesn’t know when he started trusting Louis because it all happened so quickly and naturally that Harry never had the chance to think about it. And he knows that Louis would never treat him and hurt him the way his previous boyfriends did, but a part of him knows that it’s too early for Louis. He doesn’t want to say those words and accidentally push Louis away.

That and there is this other part of Harry that’s been pulling him down from doing so many things his heart desires. Because it all started very young when he was constantly told to cut his hair, to play more football, and always scrunched up their noses when all the other boys’ clothes were filled with dirt and mud after a game of football and Harry was the only boy with clean clothes. And his mother was always there to hug him and reassure him that he should do whatever he wants to do, but Harry did let it affect him and made it make him believe that his desires are wrong, making it all harder for him to say his desires out loud.

But Harry doesn’t feel terrible about not being able to say it out now, because he might not be ready yet and Louis might not be ready yet too, but he knows he does love him as well. Because the way he said it, all the emotions behind those words, and the way Louis is around him have proved to Harry that Louis does love him deep inside, even though he won’t be revealing it anytime soon.

“I really care about you too, Louis.”

They might not be able to say it at this moment, but for now this will be enough for Louis to know that Harry does feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1,900 words.

Louis had thought that the most stressful part about this entire new project would be finding the right locations and getting the pictures taken. He hadn’t had a single clue that choosing the sample twenty pictures to show the gallery owner would be much more stressful.

He’d spent the entire day yesterday going over all the photos and he’s still not sure with his choices. The blurry photos were immediately ruled out to be chosen, yet he couldn’t and wouldn’t delete them because even in the blurriest photos, Harry’s beauty was still visible. And even with the other photos he still didn’t find it easy to choose the final ones. Photos like the ones he took in the morning with Harry’s tired, sleepy eyes and dishevelled hair, looking at him with that soft, gentle smile he’s got reserved just for him. He’s torn between choosing it and giving it the chance to be seen by lots of people to see Harry’s beauty, and another part of him wants to keep this for himself.

It’s the knocking against his door that snaps him out of his thoughts. He sighs because he had wanted to be left alone in his room until tomorrow when he’s meeting the gallery owner and yet Niall and Zayn worry too much about him.

“What is it?” Louis asks, still laying on his bed, and drops an arm over his eyes.

“I’ve been told that someone is refusing to leave his room and is really stressed out.” Louis immediately sits up in bed when he hears Harry’s voice.

“Harry.” Louis smiles when he sees Harry leaning by his door, grinning to see Louis.

“Niall told me you’ve been a mess and,” Harry looks around his room, where he’s got old boxes out, and many photos scattered all over the place, “I can see it’s true.”

“It really isn’t the easiest thing to choose photos you know. And come here already.” Louis pats the space next to him on his bed and Harry smiles gently.

He shuts the door and comes by Louis’ side, leaning down to press his lips against his. Louis exhales a long breath when they pull apart, feeling much more calm at Harry’s sight.

“Next time you’re stressed out by something, please let me know. Niall got me all worried today when he told me about you.” Harry tells him, his voice gentle, and holding so much sincerity in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Harry raises his brows at him and Louis chuckles, “I am now. Thank you for coming.”

Harry presses a kiss against his cheek and looks back at his room, “So, what’s going on here?”

“I thought looking at old photos I’ve taken would help me in choosing the twenty photos. The only thing they did was becoming a huge mess in my room.” Louis huffs out a breath and Harry looks back at him.

“Did you choose the final photos?”

Louis nods his head, “Yeah, and I went and got them printed the way I wanted it. They’re ready and are on my desk if you want to see them.”

Harry’s eyes immediately fall on his desk and Louis doesn’t miss seeing his gentle smile, “No. I’m going to wait and see them only when they’re getting put up for the gallery.”

“Harry, it’s not a sure thing―”

“It’s going to happen.” Harry interrupts him and stands up, looking around, “can I see your old photos though? I can put them all back too. And then later I was thinking we could go out somewhere?”

Louis smiles, “Thank you and it sounds wonderful.”

Harry smiles, “so where did you keep the photos?”

Louis sighs and drops himself back on his bed, “In that box.” Louis mumbles and Harry nods his head.

He doesn’t know how long he remains like that, hearing Harry’s comments and the frequent _They’re so beautiful, Lou_ as he goes through all the photos Louis had taken for previous jobs and events. He hears the constant rustle of the envelopes as Harry puts each set of photos in their specified envelopes, and the quiet thud when he continues stacking them on top of each other.

“Louis there is a book in the box. You want me to put these on top of it?” Harry asks and Louis furrows his brows.

“A book?” He sits up again and watches Harry pulling out a book out of the box. A photo falls from the book and lands on the floor directly next to Harry’s feet.

Louis gets up and grabs the book from Harry, frowning at it, “I don’t really remember this book.”

“Maybe the picture would help you remember?” Harry asks, “And do I put these in the box?”

“Yeah.” Louis answers as he grabs the photo off the ground and as soon as he flips it over, he takes in a sharp breath. He can remember now the book and why he kept it hidden with this photo buried in it.

“Louis? Are you okay?” Harry’s words are softly-spoken and the concern is evident.

Louis can feel the beating of his heart getting faster, breathing seeming more difficult because with each intake of air he just keeps on feeling chocked up more and more. Yet he forces a smile even when he can feel the slight trembling of his hands, the photo seeming easily able to slip out of his fingertips.

“Yeah. Just got a bit emotional seeing an old photo.” Louis lies and Harry’s eyes widen slightly.

“Is it like a picture from your childhood?” Harry asks and Louis swallows the lump in his throat.

“Just a picture of me and my mum,” Louis shrugs, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, “anyway, you said something about going out as soon as you’re done?”

Harry blinks a few times and nods his head when Louis’ words sink in, “Yeah. I’m done. We can leave now.”

Louis forces another smile, “Good. Just give me a few minutes to put this box away and change. You can annoy Niall and Zayn while waiting.”

Harry chuckles, “Okay, love. I actually haven’t seen them for a while now.”

Harry places a kiss against Louis’ cheek and leaves the room, leaving the door slightly open. Louis waits a few seconds until he can hear Harry’s and Niall’s voices and quickly moves to shut the door. He leans back against the door, slumping his head back, and hearing the slight thud when his head hits the door.

He shuts his eyes, trying to stop the tears, and pinches the bridge of his nose. It has been over three years and yet he still can’t seem to stop thinking about his mother. It has been over three years and he still can’t seem to understand Niall’s and Zayn’s words. It has been over three years and he still can remember Zayn’s words.

 _Louis, your mother―no, I mean Katherine― doesn’t deserve this. Stop thinking about her and definitely stop calling her your mother when she did nothing of that sort and only neglected you your entire childhood until she disowned you_.

And Louis knows that neglecting your child is definitely wrong, but he can still remember his mother keeping him and not leaving him and walking away from him when he was just a few weeks old.

He holds on to the photo tightly and drops himself on top of his bed, evening his breaths and trying to calm himself, trying all his best to push all of the unwanted memories from coming back. It isn’t easy when all of the unwelcomed memories keep on forcing themselves in Louis’ head and he closes his eyes shut, focusing all his best to calm down when the tears start running down.

He needs to seem okay when he steps out from his room and for when Harry spots him. And he focuses a bit too much that he ends up losing track of time and drifts to sleep without even realising it.

Louis wakes up to Harry’s gentle hand running through his hair and he can definitely tell he hasn’t sleep for long―probably just a few minutes―when he can still feel his cheeks wet, the tears haven’t dried up. It drives him to panic that Harry has come in and seen him sleeping while it’s clear he was crying just a few minutes ago.

He hurriedly wipes his eyes and tries thinking of all possible excuses he can come up with and yet none seem to be appearing. He doesn’t get to think about it much longer when he can feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulling him close. He closes his eyes and hides his face against Harry’s chest and Harry doesn’t utter a word. He runs his through his hair once, then twice, and then starts rubbing Louis’ back gently and soothingly.

And being wrapped up in Harry’s arm receiving love and affection, the two things he had craved when he was young and brought him to tears earlier, causes him to tear up again. He sniffles and Harry just holds him tighter and presses a kiss on top of his head. Louis’s thankful Harry isn’t mentioning anything and asking any sort of questions and somehow having him around, he can finally breathe properly. He can feel Harry’s chest rising and falling with each intake of air and it’s what finally evens out his breathing, matching his breaths to Harry’s.

He doesn’t know how long they remain like that.

“That wasn’t just a picture that brought back some old memories. It definitely means more and definitely has brought back some memories you’ve been pushing away,” Harry speaks, voice quiet yet firm and when Louis tenses up, Harry must feel it because he resumes rubbing his back, “but I don’t know what are these memories and it’s okay. I don’t want you to feel as if you have to tell me now. I just have one thing to ask.”

“What?” Louis asks, voice muffled against Harry’s shirt and sounding so small.

“Can you please tell me when you’re not feeling well? When you’re stressed out or tired? Or just in a need of a cuddle and for someone to hold you?” Louis’ grip on Harry’s shirt tightens when Harry seems to move backwards slightly and Harry must sense his fear that Harry’s leaving and he’s quick to press a kiss on top of his head.

Harry’s eyes are soft and crinkly when he leans back and finally faces Louis again. Louis doesn’t let his grip go of Harry’s shirt, even when Harry gently rubs his cheeks, drying up his tears.

“Louis I’m your boyfriend, I care about you. I can’t and I won’t ever force you to say something you’re definitely uncomfortable to share with me. But I want to know when you’re feeling down, can you please do that for me?” Harry asks, his eyes pleading and holding so much love.

“I don’t feel uncomfortable around you. I’m just not ready yet for somethings.” Louis says and Harry presses a kiss against his forehead.

“I know that, babe, I know and it means a lot to me that you’re comfortable around me. And I respect that and I would never force you to tell me things you’re not ready yet, but all I’m asking is to know when you’re not feeling well. I’ll make you feel better in any way I can and you don’t have to explain to me things you don’t want.”

Louis sniffles again and blinks his eyes, “You won’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Harry finally locks his lips with Louis’ and Louis feels the final traces of worry and discomfort from the memories fading away.

They remain sharing kisses and cuddling until Louis finally speaks, “Can we stay and not leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
